Corruption, Murder and Redemption: Special Story
by Man of cartoons
Summary: Air, Luna, and Fall were three little girls unfortunate to be sold off to the Capital by their village. Sent to work for a young man with a 'generous' heart, their lives are turned for the worse when his true colors is revealed. Are they doomed to suffer the same fate as their canon counterpart? Not if a certain teen with a new Ultimatrix has something to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, beautiful people! This is Man of Cartoons with my very own special for my fanfiction "Corruption, Murder and Redemption?" and it will feature three certain little girls. This is my take on it, so even if you're a new reader, you don't need to worry too much about what or how certain characters are in place. Things will be explained, but I will advise that if this fanfiction satisfies you enough then please read the story itself.**

**Now to the readers that are familiar with the fanfiction, this takes place some chapters after chapter 36. I say this because at the time of writing this fanfiction, I haven't written chapter 37. Will it contain spoilers for what happens after that chapter? Yes, it does, but I made sure the spoilers are just minimal. Besides, if I keep focusing on the main story, it'll take me months before I get to this special.**

**So with that out of the way, here's the special chapter. **

**SPECIAL CHAPTER: THE RESCUE**

For 1000 years, the empire has existed, spreading its influence to all tribes and ethnics in its control, including having various cities, villages and basic communities. But the current ruler of the empire was a boy, and a naïve one at that, that it caused the most corruptible man on earth, Honest, to manipulate him, thus plunging the empire into a path of possible destruction.

Honest placed huge taxes on many villages, making lives difficult for many people, and also causing major decisions that would break hearts. To avoid poverty, many villages sold their children to survive, and now that brings us to the present situation.

Winter was in the air, and with that came the cold weather it was known for. Looking through one of the barred-covered windows in the carriage they were in, Air couldn't help but feel depressed when she saw them drawing closer to the Capital. She, like her two friends, Luna and Fall, were three of the many kids their village had sold off too. The memories were too painful to think about, so she concentrated on the present situation.

"We're almost at the Capital. What do you think our master will be like, Luna?" She asked.

A few distinct things unspeakablely stood out for each girl. Besides their personalities, they wore a single colored set of winter clothes, different anyway in design, but yet somewhat matching who they were. Air wore a pink raincoat with matching hat, socks and shoes, and had pink eyes and pink hair. Fall, her friend, had golden-blonde hair, amber eyes, and wore an orange raincoat and a pair of matching boots. Then there was Luna, who had neck length dark blue hair and light blue eyes, and wore a blue raincoat with bunny ears-like attachments on the hood and a pair of matching boots.

"I'm guessing an old geezer." Luna answered, self-consciously as she replied to her friend's question. "He's probably after our bodies like some animal."

"Ha! In that case, I'll crush his balls and run away!" Fall said with a confident smirk and her hand spread on the only couch.

"Balls?" Air looked at her friend with a comedic confused expression.

Fall sat forward with her confidence never breaking. With the proud smile on her face, she then said. "Listen, Air. We're not like the other village girls who get sold in the Capital. We were chosen by someone in a high office. We've got to do our best to work hard, find a good man, and start our dream of living the good life in the Capital."

"I think you're being overly positive about this, Fall…" Luna replied.

Some time passed, and soon the three of them got out of the carriage when it came to a stop. Three of them had pictured their new master to be old and kind of ugly, however, when a young man with light brown hair and amber eyes, and in formal clothes, came to get them they were surprised. He had a positive smile on his face as he waved to them.

"I'm your new master. The name's Bach" He sang the last part with a little cheer in it.

'_He's young.' _Fall thought as she casted an untrusting glare at him.

Whether the man noticed it or not was left unknown. He gestured them to a direction and said. "Now this way."

Another amount of time passed, and soon the girls found themselves in the metropolis part of the Capital. The huge buildings, the vast number of people, and the daily order of things there astonished the girls, especially Air.

"Woooooooooooow! So this is the Capital. It's a Metropolis." She said.

Fall was impressed with the place. With her left hand on her hip, she said. "Our village had nothing but an inn and a secondhand shop. I was traumatized by all the adventurers who'd ask me 'there's no weapon shop?'"

Bach chuckled lightly. "Everything here must feel totally foreign to you. Why don't you girls have a look around? I'll buy you some clothes."

"R…Really?!" Air walked over to him, staring at him gleefully with her hands held together.

Bach threw his arms apart. "Of course. I am a kind master, after all." He answered.

Air looked to her friend Luna at her side. "H…He seems easy to talk to…and like a good person."

"We can't let our guard down." Luna said cautiously and with her finger up. "Did you forget that all men are wolves?"

Air nodded and clenched her fist. "Y-You're right. Wolves are dangerous, right?"

"If we ever feel in danger, we'll just run away." Fall said in response. She then went to prove her point by kicking her leg so high it was close to her head. "In a pinch, leave everything to me! With my martial arts that took out a bunicorn…!"

"Fall, that's not dignified!" Air exclaimed in embarrassment to her friend. The reason was because Fall's action exposed her underwear.

Bach, of course, was hearing all of this since the girls were being so open in front of him. He scratched his chin a bit and smiled "Mm, you seem to be on your guard around me, but…I'll tell you the truth. The reason I want to treat you to a new wardrobe is because I can't have my attendants smelling like they came out of the countryside…"

Fall, Air and Luna were a little dumbfounded by the revelation, with the former of the trio looking at her two friends. Luckily, Bach changed the mood when he returned with the cheerful smile from before.

"So how about I give you an allowance and you buy some clothes yourselves?" He asked.

"S…Sure thing." Air agreed with a bright smile.

With that, the day for the three girls were splendidly well. All three of them were allowed inside different stores, where they were able to try out some clothes and buy the ones that they felt suited them. Bach was with them, of course, being a gentleman by giving them the money they needed and allowing them do what they wanted.

Eventually, the shopping came to an end, and the trio were led inside a place that resembled closely a restaurant, and were allowed to order some food.

"Please, eat up. Eat up." Bach cheerfully encouraged them.

"A…All right!" Air said.

She and her friends soon ate the food they had, though Fall's bad manners went unnoticed and got scolded by Luna. Bach saw nothing wrong with it though, and even chuckled. "I'm just glad to see you enjoying yourselves."

Air agreed with that, and with that she smiled the brightest of appreciation she could ever had.

"Thank you so much!" She said.

With everything that has happened, the girls were completely at ease around Bach. For a man that was their master, he treated them so kindly that any resistance they might have held against him was entirely gone.

However, it'd seem they should've kept to the warning one of them made about dropping their guard. A group of men in suits were suddenly behind Bach before any other word could be said. The atmosphere in the area changed, and even became worse when that cheerful smile on Bach's face became that of a sinister one.

"Of course. Now for the main dish!" He said with a sinister tone.

Before Air, Luna and Fall could make sense of what he meant, they were suddenly captured. Three men grabbed them by restraining their arms, much to their surprise. Luna was at the worse since one of them men was not only restraining her arms, but also with his fist on her back to keep her still.

The truth finally dawned on Fall, and it pissed her off. Looking at how calm and silent Bach was looking at them, she knew immediately that they had been fooled, and so she went on to the attack.

"YOU!" Before anyone else could say a word, she was able to jump and sent her foot up to kick the man holding her arms. "LET ME GO!"

Fall was the only one amongst the three that knew some form of martial arts. Despite her small frame, she has done some impressive things in her fast, and took some pride in it. However, when her boot hit the face of the man holding her, he didn't even flinch from the physical contact. If anything, he just smirked devilishly.

"What was that?!" He asked rhetorically, and released her left arm. With her facing him, he then punched her strongly at the stomach. " Was that a country-bumpkin's version of kung fu!?"

The punch was stronger than anything Fall could've mustered to prepare for. She coughed out some blood and felt some tears leak out of her eyes. The hit was so bad that she fell to the ground, twitching and in a weak state.

"FALL!" Air cried out to her friend.

She watched as Fall hit the ground, but the horror had barely begun. The man they once trusted seemed unfazed by the cruel act, and even said. "Aw, was it Suka who made a bid for the tomboy?"

"Yes, yes." The man named Suka said. As the skinniest of the three men, he was an elderly, as obvious by his almost bold head. He was pleased by the scene with Fall and then said. "It'll be fun to slowly but surely whittle away at this girl."

"Absolutely." Bach said with his common smile and pointed at the girl. "Absolutely. Then break both her legs."

"On it." The same man that punched her carried her by the legs and let her be in a sitting position in his arms. Before any protest could be made, he used his brute strength to break her legs upwards in 90 degrees.

The snap from Fall's legs breaking were loud, and so agonizing to the young girl. She cried out in pain as she felt her ankles break like they were twigs, which was barely what she could describe. The pain was something she never could've imagined in her life, and now she was experiencing such a thing.

"Ooooh, what a nice scream." Suka said with a sinister smile. "Now she can't run away. I wonder how I'll break her."

Luna and Air were in shock and dumbfounded over the scene. They saw what happened to their friend, and heard the loud scream she made. The horror was too bad to describe; sadly, none of them could get out of the situation they were in.

Bach could see that they were confused about the whole scene. It didn't make him feel bad because, if anything about it, he felt joy when he decided to explain everything.

"The men of the Capital are enthusiasts of a particular sorts. They told me ordinary girls can't satisfy them anymore. All of them say they enjoy destroying young girls after seeing them smile in absolute happiness. They really are breath-takingly perverted.

"It's thanks to our appetites that you make a living." said another customer of Bach. He wore heavy cultural clothes, and had chubby cheeks partly due to his weath in his old age. When his eyes looked down on Luna, he couldn't help but feel interested in her as he pointed at her. "Hey, I want that girl. That one!" He said.

"Alright, and what is your order?" Back asked, looking back at him.

The elderly man licked his lips disgustingly. "I like her eyes. Licking a girl like that is my fetish."

"The eyes. Got it."

"Yes sir." With that said, one of the guards went ahead to Luna with a knife.

"Y…You're kidding…" Luna couldn't comprehend that the whole thing was real. It was only until she saw the knife and the guard approaching her that she became truly scared, and began to cry. "S…Stop. N…No, I...I beg you, don't…"

Her pleas went on deaf ears; the man plugged her eyes out, causing her to scream in agonizing pain as her blood splashed from her and hit the ground. Air saw it happen as the only one unharmed, but that soon changed when the focus went on her.

"I'm giving the last girl as a present to my dear child." Another customer said. He was different in looks than the other two, but still the same with a disgusting fetish towards little girls.

"Yeah, yeah." Bach said in a bit of annoyance. His small show of anger wasn't because of Air's fate, but because of the fact that she'll be wasted on something he didn't like. "What a waste of merchandise." He said.

Air's pink clothes were grabbed and ripped in an instant by the guard holding her back. She was horrified at the scene as her breasts and underwear were exposed for the men to see. She couldn't hide the tears, not that it mattered to the men doing this horror anyway. As Air watched pieces of the fabric that once held her clothes, the man who picked her pulled a chain that held his dog.

"Allow me to introduce my dear child." He said with a sinister grin. "I spoil him like he was my own flesh and blood." He then bent down and petted him. "It's my little doggy."

The dog was definitely an animal, but he certainly wasn't little. He looked like a brute that would attack anyone that'd try to get on his bad side, except now it seemed that its focus was on Air.

"He's in heat right now…" The man said to his own pleasure. "Oh, I know! How about we all stick around to watch him bedding you so we can wish you happiness!"

Bach agreed, but for a different reason. With that cheerful smile on his face, he said. "How lucky that you won't have anything broken. Well, besides your humanity."

"Wh…Why are you so cruel?" Air asked the first question since the horror began.

"Because I make money this way." He gladly said.

The chain holding the dog back broke. The dog was in the mood that his master had said he was, and now he was ready to unleash all his pent up sexual urges on her. Meanwhile, the men laughed in their sinister joy, knowing very well on the girl's fate.

Air's fate seemed sealed as there was nothing she could do to stop it. With the dog heading straight for her, she couldn't hide the fear showing on her face or the look in her eyes that didn't move away from the approaching dog.

These men had done things like these for so long. Air and her friends were no different than the previous girls they've done horrible acts to. The only thing Air could do was try to block out the laughter from the men, though even that was futile.

However, the mood and the atmosphere changed when the front door was blown open and a body was sent flying. It was a guard who had been posted there, only to end up hitting the floor directly in front of the door. His body obstructed the dog's path; however, the men were confused by the scene when they looked to the door.

"What the hell just happened?! Who dares to interrupt by child's pleasure time?!" The man who owned the dog asked.

"**I DID!" **Through the smokescreen at the door, a beast leapt and landed on the floor, revealing himself.

"A-A DANGER BEAST!?" Screamed the man who wanted Luna's eyes.

The beast in front of them only responded by unleashing a powerful roar. He was a four-legged creature with maroon-red color, four huge white spikes running down his back that overlaps, a long tail with a curved horn and black lips. One thing that stood him apart from most Danger Beasts, however, was the Ultimatrix's symbol on its chest.

"**ULTIMATE WILDMUTT!" **He roared monstrously.

Everyone in the room, especially Air and her friends, had to cover their ears as an attempt to protect their eardrums. Unlike the three of them that was utterly confused by the scene, Bach recognized the symbol on the beast's chest when the roar ended and was in shock.

"That symbol…I've seen it all over the Capital!" His eyes widened in shock as he immediately sat up and pointed at Ultimate Wildmutt. "Kill that beast immediately before it's too late!"

Every guard in the room did as ordered and began shooting at the beast in front of them. Even though Ultimate Wildmutt didn't have eyes, he sensed the bullets coming and ran forward. He cleverly maneuvered his way passed them, before jumping straight at one guard and knocking him down.

Before the guard could respond, Ultimate Wildmutt grabbed his coat by the teeth and lifted him off the ground with his brute strength. The guard was the same one that stripped Air of her clothes, and now he was feeling the moment of being overpowered.

Ultimate Wildmutt effortlessly tossed the guard against three other guards, and ran out of the way of more gunfire. Air was in shock over what was happening, and couldn't comprehend for a second what was going on. She was, however, startled when she saw the dog from before resume its charge towards her, its tongue flapping in the air as its excitement for her grew.

"No…No! S-Stay away! Stay away!" Air moved back as an attempt to get away. It was all futile though, as the dog came closer to her.

Ultimate Wildmutt noticed the scene when he pushed down another guard. Turning back, he was alarmed at the scene, and 'looked' up to the ceiling for a certain reason.

"**SPEAR!" **He shouted.

Above the building where everything was taking place, dark cloud began to assemble. With them also came lightning charges, which gathered at its center until it became bright and shot down to the building.

Before the dog could approach Air, its fate was sealed. The lightning struck down on him, sending a powerful shockwave in the air that not only destroyed the dog, but sent Air flying back. When the smokescreen cleared, Spear in an Asgardian armor lifted her weapon, Mjolnir, a god-like weapon with a long end holding the special materials that created the lightning.

"I shalt not let anyone be harassed!" Spear strongly proclaimed and stood straight. She looked entirely different than her usual look, and it was thanks to the power of the thunder god. She wore an Asgardian armor, with a helmet that half of her face and made her eyes glowing blue.

"MY CHILD!" The owner of the dog shouted. "You bitch! How could you kill my –"

"SILENCE!" Spear responded by tossing her hammer straight at him. Even though the component that made the hammer was something that could crush a human being in seconds, Spear reduced its weight so it could just send the guy some feet away.

Spear stretched her hand out to summon the hammer back to her, however, the guards that were unoccupied by Ultimate Wildmutt decided that the moment was right to shoot her. Unfortunately for them, the bullets just bounced of her. But if there was one thing the bullets did do, it got her attention before she turned to face them.

"I believe this is the part Master Tennyson would do a thunderclap." With that said, Spear spread her arms apart and clapped it once. The shockwave from it was so powerful that it sent the guys flying across the room, with some crashing into some tables.

If none of that was enough, you would be mistaken. Sheele, Eunice and Lucy burst through the windows and landed on the floor. Ultimate Wildmutt noticed their presences before a bunch of guards tried to force him down by holding him down in their numbers. He threw them off easily and turned to the girls.

"**It's about time you girls showed up!" **He went ahead to explain the plan. **"Eunice and Sheele, take care of the girls. Spear and Lucy, you're with me!" **

Spear nodded affirmatively. With her staff-like hammer in her hand, she patted the head of the weapon on her open hand. "To fight alongside you, Master Tennyson, would be of great honor!"

With that, Spear stretched her staff-like hammer at the guards and the enthusiasts and shot some lightning bolts at all them. None of them made contact with them, but they did hit the floor and caused it to explode with enough force to send them flying away.

Her attacks also made a few hits when it struck the guards holding back Luna and Fall. With both girls free, they hit the ground, though that wasn't easy for Fall, who cried out in pain when her broken legs hit the floor.

"AAHHH! IT HURTS!"

"Sorry!" Eunice apologized and approached Fall. She then knelt next to her and pulled out a pair of pills from her pocket. "Take these drugs! They won't fix your legs, but they'll stop the pain!"

"No!" Fall pushed Eunice's hand away. "W-Who are you and what –"

Eunice cut her off by shoving the drugs in her mouth anyway. She knew it was for the best even if she had to be forceful about it. So even as it wasn't intentional, Fall swallowed the drugs and coughed in disgust.

"What the hell was…" She paused and noticed something. Along with her stomach, her legs didn't hurt her anymore. She was surprised. "Th-They work?"

Eunice smiled in response. Now she could be a bit friendlier towards her. "Yes, they do work. Do you mind if I get you out of here?"

"M-My friends. They…"

"I have another friend covering for them." Eunice cut her off.

She was right, because right at that moment, Sheele gave Air a white shirt from one of the unconscious guards to wear. Air was still recovering from being pushed away from the shockwave, but she understood easily that Sheele meant well.

"T-Thank you." She said, gripping the white cloth.

Sheele nodded in response and turned over to Luna. The poor blue-haired girl was in a worse state than her friends. With her eyes gone, she couldn't go anywhere, and thus she cried, though that did nothing as she even lacked the functions to release tears.

Sheele felt sorry for her and stood up. The ruckus from the battle was obviously scaring Luna, who could do nothing but stay still, confused and scared as her body twitched at every sound around her.

Sheele made an attempt to stand up, but was held back. Air was holding the bottom of her dress and looking up at her pleadingly.

"Please…don't go." She said.

Sheele sympathized with her and knelt next to her. She softly patted her head and looked at her in the eyes. "Wait here, I promise to come back. Right now your friend needs help, and it won't be good if she stays like this."

"Luna…" Air turned over to her blind friend. Looking at the pitiful state she was in, she gained some courage and looked back at her. "Let me come with you. I want to help Luna." She said.

"Thank you." Sheele smiled.

With that, the purple-haired girl helped the pink haired girl back on her feet. The both of them then headed over to Luna, with Air calling out to her and helping her sit up.

"W-What's going on? Is that you, Air?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me. Hold on, this…woman is here to help." Air explained.

Sheele reached into a small pouch at her waist and pulled out some pills. With it, she knelt in front of Luna and said. "My name is Sheele. I know that right now you're hurting badly. I can't do much, but…take these pills and it'll help stop the pain."

Luna was hesitant to comply. Even though her friend trusted Sheele, she found it hard to do the same. Air understood her friend well, and gripped her shoulders slightly as an assurance.

"Please do it…not just for yourself, but for me." She urged her.

"Okay…I'll do it." Luna finally complied. "But only if Air gives it to me."

Sheele nodded and handed the pills to Air, who in turn made her friend to face her. She then told her to open her mouth. Luna complied, and soon she swallowed the pills and felt the pain go away.

"The pain…it suddenly vanished." If she could cry, she'd do it. But she still turned to Sheele and showed some face expression of appreciation. "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me. We still –"

"Get away from here!" shouted a familiar voice. Just hearing it was enough to send a shudder down Luna's spine as the owner of the voice ran towards them. The same man who had ordered her eyes to be removed was running straight for them. "She's mine! Don't touch one hair on her!"

Sheele looked back at Luna, and her mood changed. Looking at the terrified girl as she clutched Air's wrist was enough to bring the cold side of her. Though she was no longer an assassin, it didn't change the fact that she'd hurt anyone who pried on the weak.

"Wait here, this will be over." With that, Sheele extended her hand, and Extase suddenly appeared in her hand in a flash of white light. _'Thanks to Ben's worldly technology, I don't have to carry Extase about like I used to. Now to deal with this man.'_

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Sheele had enough. She ran straight for the man, seemingly disappearing right in front of the two girls because of her speed. When she 'reappeared', it was very close to the man, who she then used the side of her Teigu to swat away almost like a bat. The old disgusting man was sent flying a few feet away until he crashed down on a table and remained there.

"S…So cool." Air could only mutter.

"Air, what happened?" Luna asked with obvious fear in her voice. "Is the woman okay?"

"She's fine." Air was looking at Sheele. In her view, the woman stood heroically with her weapon at her side. "She beat the bad man easily." With that, she helped her friend back on her feet and then squatted so she could get on her back. "Come on my back now. We're leaving."

"Okay." Luna nodded.

Back at the battle, the whole scene was almost over. Only a few guards left were able to put up a fight, and even then that wasn't enough. Most of their comrades littered the floor and anywhere else, with all of the enthusiasts knocked out except for one.

The enthusiast who had ordered for Luna's legs to be snapped was lying on the floor, his eyes closed as he pretended to be dead. Despite being hit by one of Spear's minor lightning strikes, the only damage on him was the burnt hole on his kimono, which revealed his chest.

'_I don't know what happened, but if I pretend to be dead, I can get out of here…Good thing I put that watch in my breast pocket.' _ He thought.

"Oi, this one isn't unconscious." Lucy walked over to him, her smile hiding the disgust she truly had for men like him.

'_S-Shit!' _The Enthusasist knew he was in trouble. _'How does she know?! No, this is fine! Maybe she's just bluffing! There's no way that she'd know!'_

"No, I'm pretty sure I know you're conscious."

'_N-No…Nice trick, but there's no way that –'_

"This isn't a trick either, though I'd admit I'm quite good. Also…" Lucy's mood changed, and she changed into her alien form. Before the man knew it, she turned her feet into liquid and allowed a lot of it to form a puddle underneath the man.

'_W-What is…' _The man didn't get to finish. This was because muddy tentacles from the puddle wrapped around his neck, arms and legs, and lifted him so high into the air, strangling him as he screamed.

"I hate scums, especially scums like you." Lucy finished her statement.

She completed her task by stoning him down hard to the ground. When the smokescreen cleared, the enthusiast lay in a small crater, his eyes blank white and mouth wide open.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Bach ran through a quiet hallway underneath the residence, proud at his escape with his two remaining bodyguards following him. Dealing in the gruesome business he took part in always brought in all sorts of danger, so he always made sure to have an escape route to avoid such things.

"Hmph! I thought this might happen! My escape route worked perfectly!" He stated with pride and confidence.

While Ultimate Wildmutt and his team dealt with everyone above, he'd make his escape out of the area and continue his work on another day. If there was one thing this experience had thought him, it was that he'll have to be more discrete in his business.

Every criminal in the Capital already knew about the mysterious being with the green and black hourglass. Bach knew better than anyone else that he and his goons didn't stand a chance against the 'Imperial Arms user' and his team which consisted of girls only.

Bach tried not to show his disgust/jealousy of the mysterious man behind the beast that attacked his base. He just had to keep going down the same hallway and meet with his other men stationed there, and from there get away.

However, there came a problem. As him and his men went onward, they came across bodies on the floor, and found that it was the bodies of his guards. They were lying on the floor, surprising sleeping, which angered and confused him.

"Are they sleeping?! Wake –" He was cut off when he saw someone approaching.

Though she was distance away, there was something about her that seemed familiar. It didn't matter; his two guards ran straight for her, confident that they could take her down.

"It's just a little girl!" shouted one of them.

"Let's take her out!" The other guard added.

"No! You fools, stop –" Again he was cut off, but for a different reason.

The blond girl may be smaller than them in height, but she was agile. When the first guard approached her with his blade out, he came with a dive, which the girl took advantage of. She jumped over him and marched her foot on the back of the head, in turn pushing him down as she used him as a stepping stone to move higher.

The first guard hit the ground with his face and broke his nose. He didn't get up right after that – though that didn't matter. The second guard watched her land a few feet away from him with his back facing her. Confident in his skills, and angered that she avoided an attack from his comrade, he moved his own blade straight for her back.

The girl moved out of the way without looking back. Before he could follow that up with another attack, the girl used her elbow to jam right into his stomach. He grunted from the hit and felt the pain. However, before he could respond, the girl did a sweep kick that knocked him to the ground, where she then stepped on his chest, knocking the air right out of his lungs.

The guard was knocked out in seconds, and now it was just the girl and Bach that remained. Not surprising, Bach was totally surprised by her moves, and was even scared when he finally saw her face. He knew her right away, and before a word could be said, he went on his arms and knees and bowed to her.

"SPARE ME, ARIA-SAMA!" He cried out as a plea.

Aria pushed some strands of hair at her face. Due to some circumstances involving Ben and his new team, she hadn't only changed from the psychopath she used to be, but she had acquired some skills thanks to the training from Spear and Eunice.

That wasn't the only thing that changed about her though. Her dress was gone, and now she wore a plain purple shirt, but with shoulder and chest plate armor to protect certain parts of her body. She also wore black pants, and green combat boots, as well as having her long hair cut to now be a short wavy blonde hair.

"Stand up, Bach. We have much to talk about." Aria said with a small scowl.

"A-Ah yes." Bach complied and was back on his feet. He was still scared of the girl in front of her, not just because of her skills, but also because of the past they shared. "I see you actually made it alive. It has been so long since we last saw each other. I'm…sorry for the loss of your parents. They were good –"

"Don't say that!" Aria cut him off in anger. She then calmed down and sighed, though the snarl on her face didn't change. "My parents were horrible people. If I knew that, I would've killed them myself. But right now that isn't the case. I'm here to correct the wrongs we made with you, Bach, the former slave of the Goodricke family."

"I don't understand." Bach was confused. "I served you and your family for many years. I am the way I am because of your guidance and generosity."

"And that's the problem." Aria's voice was low for a second. She then spoke up. "I want to change all that. What we did back then was very wrong, and should never have been taught to anyone, especially you. That is why I have an offer for you."

"An offer?"

"Yes." With that said, she revealed it. "Surrender peacefully, and I'll talk with my team's leader to consider having you work with us. You know many crooks that torture and kill people from the countryside, even more than I do. Now is your chance to do the right thing in your life."

"Right…thing." Bach's mood suddenly changed. He suddenly laughed and pulled out a gun from his coat. He then pointed it straight at Aria, who was shocked to see his weapon. "Are you fucking with me?! All my life I licked your boot like a dog, and now you're telling me to do the right thing?! I don't need to change, especially with the money I get, you wench! Now let's see if you can dodge a bullet, you small breasted bitch!"

"Small breasted?!" Aria was angry.

There was a level of skill that Aria had attained; however, it wasn't to the extent that she was fast enough to dodge a bullet. She knew that very well, and yet she was still angered that the man talked about her chest size.

Fortunately, the girl didn't have to do anything drastic, because a huge camo green hand broke through the ceiling to grab Bach. The young man screamed in fear and tried to shoot the hand as much as he could. When he saw it didn't faze the hand, he attempted to run away, only to then fail because it grabbed him and took him through the hole he created.

Whoever that the hand belonged to didn't seem to care for Bach's wellbeing. He was brought back to the same place he was with the Capital's enthusiasts, and was greeted by a frightening scene. The thing holding him captive was a twelve foot tall humanoid dinosaur-like creature, with dark blue armor similar to that of an Ankylosaurus.

Bach screamed when he saw the monstrous glare from the creature's green eyes. The gun was still in his hand, and with both hands free thus, he used the weapon to fire rapidly at the monster's face. To his shock, however, it did nothing to him.

"**You done?" **Ultimate Humungousaur asked rhteroically.

Bach quickly threw away his gun, the panic on his face very obvious. With the way his situation was, he knew he'd have to beg his way out. "W-Wait! H-Hear me out! There's a reason I'm this way! I h-hear you're some kind of hero, right?!"

Ultimate Humungousaur just stared at him, though the glare didn't change. Bach's panic became worse, and so he tore his shirt open to saw a special mark on his chest.

"LOOK! SEE! THIS IS A MARK BRANDISHED BY SLAVES! ARIA'S FAMILY DID THIS TO ME!"

"**I know…" **Ultimate Humungousaur said, but not in pity or sympathy. **"Who do you think led us to you?!" **

Bach's eyes widened in shock because the reality dawned on him. The reason they were in his base, how they knew its exact location, and what had become of his whole operation. Ultimate Humungousaur could see the look of fear in his eyes, and so he released him from his grip.

Bach screamed and hit the ground hard. His back hurt badly, but it wasn't anything close to the pain he had caused to many of his victims. When he sat up, he noticed a flash of light, and noticed Ultimate Humungousaur was replaced with an alien known as Toepick.

"**Oh woe is me! I was a slave, so I had every reason to do torture and kill little girls!" **Toepick began to approach him. Even though his face couldn't be seen because of the cage, his tone showed his anger. **"Listen here, you piece of shit! Everyone in this damn world has gone through hell because of the empire, that doesn't mean you should drag innocent lives into your shitty lifestyle!" **

"Y-Yes, I know that now." Bach said and fearfully looked around. Just a few feet away, he saw his gun, which gave him an idea. As Toepick began approaching him, he moved over to the ground while giving off the farce that he wasn't planning anything.

"Let's be reasonable about this. As an Imperial Arms user, I'm sure you have a human side, so let's talk about this. You want money, power or women? I'll give you anything, so just –"

His hand touched the gun, and he smiled. Judging from Toepick's appearance, it was clear to him that a bullet would be enough to kill him. However, before he could grab it, a purple heel stepped on it and caused him to yelp. He looked back and saw Sheele being the cause of the step on his hand, as well as Fall being carried on her back.

Fall was confused by most of what had happened up to this point. But when she saw Bach, the same man she and her friends had trusted, fearfully staring up at Sheele, she couldn't help but feel some satisfaction towards that.

"F-Fall!" Bach called out, and weakly smile. "H-Hey, Fall, help me here! Remember all the good times we had! I brought you and your friends food and clothes! Those weren't cheap, you kn – AAHHHHH!"

Sheele marched his hand strongly on the gun and kept on going. A few snaps were then heard before she removed her footwear from his hand, revealing his broken fingers. Bach was in tears at this point, both because of the unbearable pain, and because of the terrible sight that was his hand.

Looking up at Sheele, he couldn't help but feel terrified at her appearance. The glasses she wore reflected his terrified face, added to that was the silent and yet deadly aura coming from her.

'_That look on her face, the way she stares down at me, it's like…she's looking down at garbage.' _He thought.

Toepick grabbed the back collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Before doing what he had to do, he turned over to Sheele and said. **"Sheele, move away and don't look here, especially you."** The last part was referred to Fall.

Sheele nodded and walked away from the area. She hadn't witnessed this alien form before, but knowing the power of the Ultimatrix, it must have something dangerous that Ben had to make sure she wasn't there to see it.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Bach asked in fear.

"**Remember how you enjoyed watching others in pain, how you were always at the top? Take a look at what you are in now, because I'm going to make sure you experience horrors so bad that it'll make you wish you were one of your victims." **With that said, the cage hiding Toepick's face opened with steam coming out.

Fall immediately gripped Sheele's dress and pushed her face on to her. Even though they were distance away, she could hear evil laughter, screams and other frightening voices coming from the direction Bach and the monster were standing.

Speaking of the man himself, he saw the horror that was Toepick's face, and was released from his grip. Though he hit the ground, the pain felt like nothing compared to the horror he was staring at. Even as his entire body turned plain white, his eyes couldn't turn away, and soon he began to vomit the lunch he ate all over his body.

"S-Stay b-back! No more pl –" He vomited on himself again. At this point tears were flooding down from his eyes almost like a fountain.

The man couldn't take it anymore, and so he tried to run away. He failed, however, as his feet gave up on him, and he fell to the ground on his front. He could still hear the horrifying voices coming from it, and so he kept crying.

"K-K-Kill me…Please! I-I don't want any of this anymore!"

"**You think that huh?"** Toepick approached him and kicked him to lie on his back. Bach attempted to close his eyes, but the alien hero then picked him up by the collar and punched him in the gut. **"Look at me! Look at me, you son of a bitch!" **

Bach grunted out loud in pain, the saliva in his stomach coming out of his mouth. With his eyes forced open, he saw the horrors from before, and a pair of yellow devilish eyes that only Toepick could create.

"**You're one heck of a wise guy by manipulating people and making them drop their their guards! But you made one mistake; you messed with children from the countryside!"**

"M-Mercy! Please!" Bach pleaded.

"**I bet a lot of those girls begged for mercy too! Did you give any of them that?!"** Toepick pulled him closer to his face. When Bach was unable to give any respond, he had one last thing to say. **"I'll take that as a no." **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bach lost control of his bowels.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Air abruptly sat up, panting heavily as her mind tried to recover from the nightmare she experienced. It took her a few seconds to calm down, and then realize that their environment was different.

She was on a hospital bed, which surprisingly was much comfortable than the one she had back in her village. Besides that, she noticed she was in some kind of white room, occupied by other beds, and weird machines she couldn't recognize.

None of it made sense, and she touched her cloth. Looking at what she was wearing, she found it to be some kind of white dress. Seeing it was a relief, but it almost reminded her that a while ago she had been stripped barely naked in front of men and a horny dog.

The thought made her shudder; it didn't help that she was scared when she realized that she didn't know who put the clothes on her. While she could say their act was out of kindness, the fact that someone undressed her and wore her some clothes was still a bit frightening.

The scene didn't end there though, because she noticed she wasn't the only one. Though there was no sight of Luna or Fall, she did see Sheele by her left side, sitting on a chair close by and asleep.

'_Where is this? Where am I?' _She wondered.

**(CHAPTER END)**

**Oh yes, there're more coming after that! You thought this was just a one-chapter thing? Yeah, I thought so too until I started getting fresh ideas. That is why, I've decided to have it a three-part special to give the girls a good experience than what they canonically experienced. Besides, it doesn't settle well with me that they died possibly believing that all men are wolves.**

**If anyone is wondering how those guards were asleep when Bach showed up, it's due to the Teigu Aria wields (Yes, she has a Teigu). I had this whole different scene with her using it before I decided to change it.**

**Next chapter is going to go into depth in forming a relationship between Ben's team and the girls. It'll also reflect on how people like Spear, Sheele and Aria are the people they are currently. So to new readers, you can be self-assured that you'll get to understand to an extent on how Spear is carrying a longer version of Thor's hammer (or read the main fanfiction).**

**Last thing to say, I've decided to discontinue a fanfiction called "Same Universe, Different Outcomes" for a new Akame ga kill and Ben 10 crossover called "Akame ga kill: A kid hero in the world of corruption and death" or a fanfic in those categories with a different name. As you may guess, this will be about eleven year old Ben Tennyson in the world of Akame ga kill. The chapter will have Ben saving Air, Luna and Fall from Bach, and actually taking them with him on future adventures in the Capital.**

**How cool is that?! Not only will you get to see Bach and the Capital's enthusiasts get the shit beaten out of them again, but there'll be some romance between Ben and the girls. Of course, this upcoming fanfiction takes place before the tournament with Tatsumi, so don't expect Sheele, Spear, Eunice, Aria and Lucy to be around sadly. Night Raid will be involved though, including Chelsea and Susanoo (or however you spell that name).**

**Well that's all for now. Thank you for reading this chapter. If you REALLY want to see more of this special, please drop a review, click on the favorite and follow this story. See you next time!**


	2. SPECIAL CHAPTER 2: THE AFTERMATH

**What's up, beautiful people! Hope you're having a wonderful day/night! Welcome back to my little special!**

**I appreciate very much for yours reviews and other means of support. Looking back at the previous chapter, I realize that it was a really dark introduction. I don't regret it anymore. Honestly, I take it as a compliment that I'm growing better as a writer. So for that, I am very thankful.**

**Now this chapter doesn't include any…bad taste, so you can be rest assured that I won't do anything that'll disturb you. Only a few actions happen, but they're really good. You'll see what I mean as you read the chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANY. CARTOON. SHOWS. YEEEEEEET!**

**So with that out of the way, here's the special chapter. **

**SPECIAL CHAPTER 2: THE AFTERMATH**

Flying above the clouds, the majestic and technologically advanced airship flew across open skies. The airship resembled the Secret Saturdays, however, it was colored black with green stripes. The Ultimatrix symbol was displayed at its top as a show of the young man in charge of the only team that fought against the norms of the empire.

At the moment, the team were having a meeting in one of their hangouts. While they had a meeting room, they decided to meet at a huge room with a flat screen TV, a pool table at the other side of the room, and a few other amazing things.

Everyone was gathered at the center of the room and sitting at big round couch with a round table at its center. Unbeknownst to them, this entire room was inspired from another universe in which a group of heroes called the Teen Titans usually sat around to watch TV, play games or to talk.

"I still think I could've handled it." Aria argued and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Do you mean before or after you almost got shot?" Lucy asked, and chuckled with a snort.

Aria shot a glare at her and looked away with a huff. Prior to her stubbornness, the group had been talking about other things relating to the Night Raid, the empire, and their current situation. One thing that had stuck the most was their interferences and how much it had affected the empire. Sadly, none of them believed they've made enough to liberate the people.

"Aria." Ben called the blonde. Upon getting her attention, he spoke. "Don't take it the hard way. I know you've been training hard so you can be a useful member to the team, but there is a reason we're a team. A team is formed to help one another, to ensure each person has the other's back, and to make sure everyone gets better."

"I guess you're right." Aria admitted, and bow her head.

"Of course, my master is right." Spear said proudly. Despite no sign of danger or a fight, she was still in her Asgardian form. "When master hast decreed a word, so shall thy servant doeth."

"Uh, Spear…" Lucy called. "I know you want to be all battle ready and stuff, but…the accent and old speaking is not cutting it out for us."

Spear's 'eyes' widened, and she turned over to Ben. "Does my form not please thee?" She asked.

"I…don't think I should be the one to tell you what to do." Ben responded honestly and stood up. "Anyway, I'm going to check up on Eunice. I kind of feel bad for leaving her to those two girls."

"I don't know, Ben…" Lucy sat back and crossed her legs on the table. "Eunice's the only one in our team with the surgical and medical know-hows to help them. You won't be able to do anything unless you change into Brainstorm or Grey Matter."

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea." The idea made Ben to smirk. "This meeting is concluded. You guys should do what you want. Just don't leave the ship unless it's important."

Lucy smirked. "Oh, just look at you being all responsible. Gwen would be so proud."

Ben chose to ignore her remark for other important matters. Ever since he came to that world, he has actually been changing while holding on to some parts of the hero he is. He wouldn't admit it, though, and so he left the room. Spear, Lucy and Aria were left to themselves.

"Okay, I guess that just leaves us." Lucy said and changed into her humanoid alien form. She changed into a sludge and leapt out of the seat. When she reformed, it was a few meters away and standing on the floor. "I'm going to see what I can do in this big ship. There's still many places I haven't seen in this big ship."

"Verily well, Lucy. But thou shalt not go near the holding unit." Spear informed her.

Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You know, these days I don't even get to see how you really look like." And with that, she let the doors slide open, and walked out of the room before it closed.

"Does thou think the same way?" Spear asked Aria. "Be honest, blonde one."

"I…uh…" Aria looked around and saw a book on the table. She took it without haste and opened it. "Later! I have to get back to my reading!"

Spear sighed; she knew the blonde girl was lying. With the way things where, she chose to ignore Lucy's words, and stand up. "I shall be heading to my quarters. May we see each other again." She said.

"Yeah, sure." Aria replied without looking past her book.

_(LINE BREAK)_

The floor was really odd, at least to Air's own thinking. Looking down at her feet, the white tiles were beyond anything her naked feet had ever touched. The white cloth around her kept her warm despite exposing her knees and downwards. As for the purple-haired girl, she was soundly asleep even though she (Air) wasn't on the bed anymore.

'_What is this place? Where's Fall and Luna?' _Air thought with a sense of concern and worry. Thinking back, she shuddered when her mind flooded with the incident that happened sometime ago.

She fell on her knees, and began to pant. The whole experience were there, and she couldn't forget them. Seeing Fall's legs broken and Luna's eyes gorged out as she pleaded for help was too traumatizing. Only the gods knew what would've happened if she hadn't been saved by the woman with a god-like appearance.

'_Who was she anyway? Is she…the goddess my parents once told me about? They told me about the goddess that watches over the most pure of hearts, but I never thought I'd see her in person.' _She thought.

Just then she heard a voice, and it sounded like someone talking. Whoever it was, the person's footsteps were coming closer until Air saw who it was and watched with fear. The very being she was thinking about walked into the room with her blue glowing eyes staring down at her.

"You've awakened, little one." Spear said, a bit shocked. In her hand was her long-handle weapon, Mjolnir.

"Uh…Uh…" Air was lost at words.

No words could describe how much she felt to be standing before a majestic being with incredible power. So in instinct, she bowed before Spear, her palms and forehead touching the floor, as a show of respect.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me for my hesitance, goddess of purity!"

Spear's eyes widened, she was shocked at the sudden address. Before she could utter a word, Sheele began to wake up, as a moan escaped her mouth. Air's exclamation had woken her up, but the purple-haired girl had no idea what was happening.

"Um…what happened? Did I sleep off again?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You didn't miss much." Lucy grinned, leaning on the side of the door. "Spear over here just got mistaken for a goddess, although I guess it's obvious when she wields the very weapon of a god."

'_Spear? That's an odd name for the goddess.' _Air thought.

"You!" Spear turned behind her and saw Lucy. Angrily, she shouted. "How dare thee follow thy movements without saying a word!"

"What can I say? It's what we spies do." She couldn't help but laugh from it.

Spear snarled, and looked away from her. Lucy was right about one thing though; it was her obsession with staying in her current form. Spear was a warrior even after her father was killed by the Three Beasts Warriors, and though she could always change back, she mostly remained in her god-like form.

However, the scene in front of her was troubling. Realizing her action, she powered down and went to the bowing girl.

"Lift your head. I'm no goddess." She said.

Air was confused, her eyes widening because of the voice. It sounded like the goddess earlier, but with less power behind it and more human. When she lifted her head, it surprised her to see that the 'goddess' she believed in was a young woman in winter clothes and long blonde hair.

"You're the goddess?" She asked.

"No, I'm not." Spear said, sounding a bit disappointed. She hated to put the little girl's hope down, but she went on. "My name is Spear. I'm the daughter of the former prime minister of the empire, and the current user of Mjolnir, the godly weapon you see in my hand."

Air's eyes travelled to the thing she mentioned, and she saw it. The weapon looked strange and unlike anything she has seen before. From her view, it looked like a hammer with a long handle, however, the small blue airy aura coming from it made her think otherwise.

"Then…where am I?" Air looked up to Spear for an answer.

"You're…" Spear was interrupted by Lucy. The blonde came over to them, at Air specially, with a huge smile on her face. "You're on the airship of the Emerald Heroes. Hi, my name is Lucy Mann. Nice to meet you." Lucy said.

To ease the girl a bit, she bent forward to reach her level, and shake her hand. Air was hesitant though, obviously as she just stared at Lucy's face. She looked nice, however, there was something familiar about her, especially about that smile.

Air's mind snapped; she remembered where she saw that attitude. The very image of Bach flashed in her mind, with that deceiving smile of his, scaring her. She screamed and slapped Lucy's hand from her, and backed away from her, terrified.

"Ow, that hurt…" Lucy frowned a bit. She looked back at Spear, confused. "What was that about?"

Hmm…" Spear thought about it, and placed her hand at her chin. "Looks like she might have PTSD. Aria told us that Bach operated in a close fashion as she did when she was evil. It'll appear your actions triggered the trauma."

"But we saved them. Everything should be fine." Lucy insisted. This was the first time she was experiencing such a feeling of loss.

"Should it be?" Spear asked, but it was rhetorical. "We barely made it in time to save them, and now two of them are receiving treatment because of our lateness. True, it could've been worse if we hadn't shown up at that time, but…the damage has been done, and it might take some time before it can be repaired."

Lucy looked down at the ground, sad by the information she was told. PTSD was an issue in her world, but she never encountered anyone with it, so she never really understood it at that moment. The reality was saddening, so she stood up and sighed.

Air watched the discussion with uncertainty. What was PTSD? Was it really as bad as Spear put it? These were the questions that were on her mind. She felt bad for rejecting Lucy's nice gesture, but trust was hard to have, especially with what she went through.

"Hey, are you okay?" Air heard a familiar voice say. Looking back in curiosity, she saw Sheele looking down at her with her hand out. "I don't know if you trust me, but…it would be bad if you keep staying on the floor, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Air reluctantly accepted her hand.

Sheele was able to get back on her on her feet. Lucy saw it as her chance to speak, but she wasn't as nonchalant as she was before. Placing her hands behind her head, she said. "If it helps you just a bit, Bach and those other bad guys are locked behind bars. They'll never be able to hurt you again."

"Yes, right." Air replied and smiled a bit. She was happy, but there was a thought lingering in her mind. "Wait, where's my friends? Where's Luna and Fall?" She finally remembered.

Lucy and Spear glanced at each other. Either Air had not been listening or she forgot; either way, the latter of the two girls had said they were receiving treatment. But seeing the worried look on her face, Spear decided to ease her mind.

"Your friends are safe." She said to her. "I don't know which of them is Fall or Luna, but they should be responding well to treatment. With the advanced technology contained on this ship, they'll be as good as new."

"Yeah!" Lucy exclaimed with a smirk and directed a thumbs up at her. "Your friends are going to be okay-dokey."

Air was uncertain, and so she looked away. These people were nice, but it wasn't easy to accept their assurance just yet. It was very obvious on their face; fortunately, Sheele placed a comforting hand on her, and caught her attention.

"Let's go get your clothes back, if you want." She said.

Air looked away; her mind flashed back to when it was ripped off. Something like that could be repaired, but she wasn't very sure she wants to step in those clothes again. She still needed to say something though.

"I…uh…"

"If you're worried about what happened, it's fine. We've added a few things to it so such an incident never happens again."

"Okay…"

"Alright!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. She made a playful spin and marched to the door. "Let's get going! On to the laundry of this really massive ship!"

"Massive airship?" Air asked, confused.

Spear smirked a bit. "You heard her, so try to stay close to me. Sheele gets lost quite easily."

"It was just five times." Sheele told her.

"You mean minus the time you tried to find this place?" Spear raised an eyebrow.

Sheele didn't respond to her, but she didn't smile either. Air laughed a bit, and quickly shut her mouth. As funny as the both of them were, she was reminded of the last time she showed such happiness, and it scared her that she could go through it again. Maybe this was the PTSD they were talking about.

Sheele and Spear glanced at each other, aware of what happened. Rather than question it, they chose to ignore it and lead Air from the room like nothing happened. Throughout the walk, Lucy showed her the rooms they were passing by, mentioning that she didn't even know some of them.

Air was amazed by the size of the hallways and the metallic doors that opened and closed automatically. She may be from the countryside, but even she knew the Capital didn't have such technology. Who were these guys? She wondered.

They soon arrived at the laundry room, and it was a sight to behold. Beyond the metallic platform they stood on, Air watched with wide eyes as clothes of different fashions were hanging on different lines and sent moving to different machines. The speed they went were almost blinding, and yet it fascinated the pink-haired girl.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Lucy asked with a quirky smile.

Air looked back at her and nodded, a bit embarrassed at the expression she made. Lucy took her shyness well and went to a tablet that was on the railing. She pressed a button on it, and in a second a set of familiar pink clothes arrived right in front of them.

Air gazed at it, awestruck at her clothes. The pink design was the same, however, they looked entirely new and fresh. Being from a poor village, getting clean water wasn't always easy, and sometimes they didn't have soap to wash. So the fact that her clothes was clean beyond her own thoughts amazed her.

"Cool, right?" Lucy said, walking over to the clothes.

She unhooked the clothes from the line, and watched the wrapping protecting the clothes disappear. Air was surprised by it, but not enough for what Lucy had ready for her. She pressed one of the buttons on it, and to Air's own surprise the clothes teleported onto her.

She screamed a bit, and took a step back. After seeing nothing happened, she touched the collar and looked underneath her clothes. To her surprise, her underwear was there, and the white cloth she wore was nowhere to be seen.

"I probably should've given you a warning." Lucy said sheepishly. "My bad. Maybe next time?"

Sheele went over to Air and knelt next to her. Air made eye-contact with her, and heard what she had to say.

"I know how it feels to witness these advancements. I, too, was surprised once I was a full member of this team." With that, she changed the topic. "Lucy found your raincoat on the floor following the operation. As you can see, it looks slightly different from how it used to be."

"Uh, yeah." Air said.

"And…" Lucy chirped in. "It comes with a cool new features. I know it's crazy, but Sheele asked Eunice if she could add some features to it since she wants you to be safe and all that. Touch your clothes first."

Air did as told, and she did notice something. Moving her fingers across the material, she noticed that it was different than it used to be. It felt smoother and yet so firm, and also lighter at the same time. This was a new feeling for her.

"Eunice added some new fabric. Not only does it prevent any human from ripping it off easily, but…" Sheele cut Lucy off and pressed the top button on the raincoat. Immediately, a dome-like force-field covered her and Air.

"It also has a shield to protect you from any threat." Lucy finished.

The blonde then looked at Spear, and the girl nodded. With the mystical weapon still in her hand, she lifted it above her head and brought it down on Air. The pink-haired screamed, and closed her eyes out of fears. However, when she noticed nothing happened, she looked back at Spear and saw the weapon was obstructed by the shield.

"It's also able to block against any attack. Just…don't count of it taking on someone with the power to destroy an entire city. Spear over here wasn't even using 10% of her power just now." She pointed at her with her thumb.

The shield dissipated, and Sheele stood up. Air was at awe with her new clothes, to the point that she wondered if all of this were true. This whole experience was much more unbelievable than when Bach treated them around the Capital, which was just a fake to deceive them.

"What about Luna and Fall?" Air asked with concern for her friend. "Will they…have similar –"

"They do." Lucy cut her off. "But it's not like yours. We had to differentiate you guys so you guys don't seem too identical. I think Fall's own has been equipped to strengthen her muscles so she can fight better. We heard what happened when she tried to fight back. And Luna's allows her to go through anybody if the clothes believes the situation calls for it."

"Everything was taken into account from you and your friends' experiences." Spear explained to her. "I…won't talk on it, but you can be rest assured that the tragic won't ever happen again with these new clothes."

"But…if you don't want of this, we can ask Eunice to remove them and return them back to normalcy." Sheele added.

'_Back to normalcy? You mean, back to that time where we were defenseless.' _Air thought and glanced at her hand. _'I don't feel so sure, but…I know if we had this…No, if we really had these things back there then none of us would've had to go through what we did. I don't even want to think about what awaited us if –"_

"Air, are you okay?" Sheele asked with concern. "You…suddenly became quiet." Air was a little surprised when she went on her knee, and placed a comforting hand on her. "You know, there's nothing wrong with saying your mind. We're all girls here that has seen and witness the cruelty of the empire."

"She's right, and we've experienced it." Sheele added. "Lucy is kind of new, so luckily for her she hasn't experienced the horrors. But you shouldn't be afraid to smile when the time comes. None of us are those disgusting men that meant you harm."

"Yeah, so lighten up!" Lucy smirked.

Air glanced at the three of them, and then to the ground. All of them sounded nice, however, she was still feeling reluctant to accept their words. Fortunately, she didn't have to say anything because the intercom turned on and a voice was heard.

"Guys! Why am I getting an alert that Item 261 has been removed?!" Eunice yelled through the intercom.

"W-What is that?!" Air yelped, and looked around her.

Sheele patted her softly on the head and sent an assuring smile. "It's okay. That's just Eunice talking from…a thing I keep forgetting."

Lucy shook her head with a silly smile, and looked upwards. "Yeah, we had to give the little girl back her clothes! I think she likes it!"

"You mean Air?! She's finally conscious?!" Eunice sounded happy, and paused for a moment. "Bring her to Room 33. Luna and Fall are waiting for her there."

"That's the lounge room! Spear and I were there a while ago!"

"Luna and Fall are okay?" Air was surprised to hear. In fact, the good news was so big that she ran out of the room, not even waiting for the others.

"Air, wait!" Sheele called out, but was ignored.

Seeing how anticipated the girl was, Spear quickly equipped her Asgardian form and flew straight for her. Lucy and Sheele were hit with a strong breeze, and were barely able to see Spear scoop the girl in her hand and fly her off.

"You know…" Lucy pushed her hair down. It was messed up because of Spear. "I hate it when she does things like that."

"I agree." Looking at Sheele, her purple hair was messier, and would need more fixing. Lucy was surprised, and even have to bite her tongue to avoid saying something rude.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Air clung on to Spear, the breeze hitting her face terrifying to her own nature. The god-like being was holding her with arm, and holding her close so she doesn't fall. But the flight was still new to her, and so she could only scream.

"Fear not, young one, I shalt not let thee fall!" Spear told her to comfort her. "Thou worries for her friends, does thou not?! Then we shalt be there very soon! I send my apologies for this maiden's rush!"

"I…Okay!" Air buried her face to her chest.

Spear was right about their speed, because they arrived at the very door to the room. Air was placed back on the ground, although she found a bit of a problem finding her footing. Meanwhile, Spear returned back to her normal form, and earned a look from the little girl.

"You're changing back?" She asked.

"Yeah. I…don't want to be mistaken for a goddess by your friends." She answered.

Air blushed in embarrassment, the memory of that time occurring in her mind. The scene changed, however, when the door opened and Luna and Fall saw their friend standing by the doorway.

"AIR!"

"LUNA! FALL!"

The three girls' excitement couldn't be contained, and so they ran to each other and met at the space between the door and the center of the room. Upon meeting each other, they hug, laughed, and cried in joy at their own reunion.

"You're okay!" Luna said to Air. "I thought that you –"

"No, I'm fine! I should be saying the same about you, Luna! I was so worried that you won't be able to see again, but your EYES! You have your eyes back! How?!" And then she turned to Fall. "And you have your legs back to normal! You're walking like you usually do!"

"I know right!" Luna smirked and jumped twice. "It feels like they weren't snapped before! This place is amazing! You should see the girl who helped us out! She's amazing!"

Eunice smiled from hearing the compliment. She was seating at the same place with Aria, though the latter wasn't looking at them. Whether it was intentional or not, she never put her book down to see the three girls, nor the time when it was just Luna and Fall.

"See, was that so bad?" Spear asked as she came inside the room. All three girls turned to face her. "You three just smiled, and we didn't do anything to you. I hope you can see now that you're safe here. No one is going to make you do something inhumane or go through some painful experience again."

"Yeah!" Air turned to her, and bow humbly. "Thank you so much! All of you, for helping my friends get better! We'll be sure to pay you back no matter the cause!"

"We will?" Fall asked, and yelped. She was nudged at the stomach by Luna.

"Yes, we will." She told her.

Eunice and Spear laughed; they found the whole thing funny. Their action surprised them though, fortunately, Spear was able to clear it up as she patted her on the head.

"You don't owe us anything, Air. None of you do. We're simply being the role models we wish this country will be one day." And with that, she began to speak up strongly. "My father was the former prime minister of the empire before he was fooled by the current prime minister to step down. He always believed in doing good to others, even when he was at death's door because of the empire's goons. That is why, I will hold on to those principles he upheld, his conviction to do the right thing, and finish what he could not, no matter how long it might take. We only ask you three to stay the same to others, and never let the empire corrupt you."

"Wow!" Luna was at awe.

"Amazing!" Fall exclaimed.

Air stood straight, pushing her hand off her, and smiled back. "Thank you very much, Nee-san."

"Nee-san?" Spear blushed a bit. "I-I'm an only child though."

"Well it's better than being called a goddess." That comment from Eunice caused Spear to blush.

"H-How did you hear about that?!" Spear was shocked and embarrassed.

"Aria told me." Eunice casually told her.

The reveal made Aria to shudder, even when she heard Spear call out her name. Leaving the girls by themselves, she went over to Aria and began yelling at her. The whole scene was comedic, but Air's mind was on something specific.

"So that's Aria?" Air asked, looking over at the girl being yelled at.

"What did you say?" Fall asked.

"That girl with the book covering her face." Air answered. "Sometime after I woke up, Spear mentioned Aria as someone that used to be evil. I think she might know Bach somehow."

Fall growled, and punched her fist into her hand. "If she comes anywhere close to us, I'll kick her ass."

The door suddenly opened, and Lucy and Sheele stepped in. Having been gone for a while to groom their hair back to the way it was, Lucy stepped into the room, angry at Spear for what she did.

"There you are! You know, this is the part you're supposed to say sorry!" Lucy shouted. "Brushing my hair is one thing, but do you know how stressful it is to do Sheele's hair?! The mess you made was a lot of work!"

"But you still arrived her, right?" Spear looked back at her.

"That's it huh?" Lucy smirked, and transformed. She became her humanoid alien self and clutched her fists. "I think it's high time I take you down a peck or two, right?!"

"Take me down? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Spear responded by changing into her Asgardian form.

"We'll see when I get mud all over you!"

"Is that before or after I sent lightning your way?!"

Lucy took the initiative, and by that, she leapt straight for her. The same was for Sheele, whose weapon was by her side, ready to be brought onward to hit her. Air, Luna and Fall were completely baffled by the squeamish, and the fact that Lucy wasn't really human.

Sheele decided to intervene, however. As the both of them were about to approach each other in the air, the purple-haired woman was suddenly above the space between them and came down with Extase in her hand.

The shockwave caused by her weapon alone was powerful. It not only caused Spear and Lucy to be sent away from one another, but it caused a strong breeze that pushed Luna, Air and Fall a few feet away.

Eunice sighed, and pinched her nose. She should've intervened before Sheele did. Speaking of the young woman herself, the smokescreen caused by her move was beginning to dissipate. Meanwhile, Air, Luna and Fall rose back to their feet, just in time to see Sheele's silhouette.

"T-These people are a bunch of oddballs." Luna commented.

"Yeah, but that…" Fall's attitude brightened. "was awesome! I want to train from that Nee-san over there!"

"What?!" Air and Luna were shocked.

Sheele stepped out of the smokescreen before it cleared. Looking down at the girls, she soon bow her heads to them and apologized. "I'm very sorry for that! I hope you three weren't harmed!"

"W-We're fine." Air was taken aback by the girl's generosity. For someone with such power display to apologize to them was totally unexpected.

"I'm fine too." Lucy said. Due to Sheele's shockwave, she had been sent to splat on the wall, although she was able to gather her body and return back to her human form. "And sorry about that. I got carried away."

"Me too." Spear responded apologetically. As she was back to her normal self, she stood up and bowed at the girls' direction. "I hope this misbehavior caused by Lucy and I did not leave any poor impression on us."

'_These people are apologizing to us?' _Air thought in surprise. _'With their power, we should be the ones begging them, and yet they're treating us like…we're not slaves. Are you not slaves anymore?'_

Air wasn't certain about that question. Fortunately, the girls were able to forgive them, before Aria finally put down the book in her hands, and asked the one question on her mind.

"By the way, where's Ben?" She asked.

_(LINE BREAK)_

"I just want answers!" Ben shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

He was questioning one of the enthusiasts, mainly the one named Suka. As the man whom had ordered for Luna's legs to be snapped, he was in the interrogation room in the ship, seated on a metallic chair, and Ben standing across him.

"Look here, boy! I'm not going to say anything until YOU release me at once! Do you know what connections I have! If I were you, I'll get me out of here at once!" Suka retorted.

Ben growled; he was trying so hard to hold back his anger. Unknown to him, however, was the fact that he was being watched by Luna, Air and Fall, and the others except Aria. For some reason, the blonde decided not to go with them despite being the one that asked about Ben's whereabouts.

"Are you sure we should've brought them here?" Eunice asked with concern.

"Positive." Spear answered with certainty. "For the girls to walk on the path of recovery, they must see their traumatizers in a position of weakness. It's only from there that they can take some of the necessary steps to move on."

"What?! That defies any psychological treatment I've heard!"

Spear simply shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms under her chest. Whether Eunice liked it or not, the three girls were watching the whole thing. Air was frightened, and held on to Spear's dress for support. Meanwhile, Luna grabbed on to Sheele, and Fall just stared at the window, fidgeting as she tried to fight back her own fears.

"He can't see us, can he?" Luna looked up to Sheele for an answer.

"No, he cannot." Sheele assured her with a soft pat on the head. "Apparently, only us from this side can see what's going on inside."

Back at the interrogation, the scene wasn't going very well for Ben. Earlier he met Eunice, who didn't need his help with helping the girls. At the time he hadn't seen them, so he decided to find out any information from the disgusting men themselves.

"So what!" Suka yelled.

"So what?!" Ben's fingers tightened, his nail pushing against his palm. "You tortured innocent girls! They had a life, they had dreams, and they wanted a better future! And you just took it away from them like they were nothing but things for your sickened entertainment!"

"Well that is what slaves are for!" Suka retorted, and laughed. "Wait, do you really care about those three?! You see them once, you'll see many of them a hundred times! You talk about dreams and a better future?! Ha! What kind of fantasy do you live in, boy! And here I thought we could talk things out like logical men! In the empire, only the strong and the richest survive! If I didn't get my hand on that one with golden hair, some other man would do because, do you want to know why?! It's because we're the alpha gender! We take what we want, be them an animal, a female, or the very land we stand on! But seems you understand some of hat since you have quite a unique number of beautiful girls! Quite greedy, I'll admit!"

"I'm nothing like you! The people here are fighting to make sure monsters like you will never be able to hurt anyone ever again!"

"People?! Aw please!" Suka laughed, and stood up. "I'm not blind! Your whole team are just girls, and considering you're a young man, I'd bet you've had more than your own fill of them! Maybe that's why you decided to come over there and destroy Bach's business because, like us, ordinary girls don't do it for you anymore! Don't be shy; that's what all men are like!"

Ben's levelheadedness reached its limit. Without touching the Ultimatrix, he was engulfed in a green light, before it died down and his alien form was revealed. He stood as Fasttrack, except the blue furry alien wore a green and black strip racing clothes.

He proceeded to throw the table to the side, causing it to hit the wall. Before Suka could say a word, he used his enhanced speed to punch him in the stomach and proceed to both sides of his face. From there, he picked him up from his gown and threw him against the wall behind him.

"Ha…ha…" Suka panted, bruises on his face as he smirked. "I know you won't kill me. You would've from the start, so you can take your aggression on me, but…that gold-haired girl. The very girl you took from my own enjoyment! When I get out of here, I'm going to find her, and I'm going to continue from where I stop! I'll make her cry for mercy every second of every day until she begs me to kill her, but I won't grant her that wish!"

Luna tightened her fist, but it refused to stop shaking. She could hear her own heartbeat, and the scene only escalated. Eunice had enough of it, thus she took the intiative.

"That's enough of it! Spear, Sheele, take the girls out of –"

Suka continued. "And then I'll go for her friends and I'll see how they scream! I bet the one with blue hair cries the most! After all, if she thinks losing a pair of eyes was bad, wait until she gets a load of me!"

Luna shuddered and clung on to Sheele. Fall didn't need to know her friend's feelings; she could already feel it from where she was standing. Her eyes darted to the door, and before anyone knew it, she ran to it and opened it and rushed inside the interrogation room.

Since Suka was close to the door, Fall saw her chance to realize her revenge.

"You! You're walking?!" Suka shouted, shocked by the fact she was on her two feet.

"That's right, and I'm going to use them to kick your ass!" With that, she let out a battle cry and leapt up in the air.

Green lines began to make patterns on her raincoat. Fall could feel her strength growing more than she could've imagined. It felt so good and fitted well with her rage that upon coming down to the ground, the man screamed and scurried out of the way.

He was right to leave, because Fall caused a big crack on the floor. He panted heavily as he got back on his feet. This strength from her was beyond anything a girl her age should have.

"Y-You little bitch! Where the hell did that strength come from?!" He exclaimed.

Luna didn't say; she ran towards him and did a front kick. Due to the distance, her feet kick him right at the chest, the force of which caused him to cough up blood. If that weren't enough, she landed on her feet and did a sweep kick that knocked him to the ground.

Suka cried out when he felt the metal floor, and a reality dawned on him. As someone of the upper class, he was being beaten by a little girl, whom was also meant to be his slave. His pride got the better of him, and so he stood and swung a fist at her.

"Learn your place, you runt!" He cried out in anger.

Fall was fazed by his reaction both physically and mentally. When his fist came for her, she dodged it flawlessly, and did it again when he swung another punch. Suka was taken aback by it, but before he knew it, the girl did a backflip which allowed her to grab his hand with her legs and throw him across the room.

Amazingly, Fall didn't have to wait for him to hit the wall. She returned back to her feet and made a massive leapt with the new speed she now possessed, and did a roundhouse kick at Suka's stomach.

Soon enough, Suka hit the wall with a greater impact. The air in his lungs went right out of his, and the breaking of his bones could be heard inside and outside the room. He fell on the ground with a loud groan and was unconscious. Meanwhile, Fall landed on her floor and huffed with a nasty look on the enthusiast.

As Fasttrack, Ben could've stopped the beating since. But he was taken aback by the beating, and had waited to see how far the little girl would go. He knew who she was, and was very much aware of the grudge she likely held for him. Perhaps that is the reason he didn't intervene. A bit of him wanted to see the man get his just reward.

Anyway, Fall glanced over at him and glared. Fasttrack was a bit surprised by it, but showed only a bit of a reaction. Their eyes met for that brief moment, before she went back to the others who were shocked at what she did.

"Fall, you've become that strong…" Luna said, astonished by her friend's strength.

"S-So cool." Air was amazed. "I guess your new clothes really did give you some extra powers."

"Thanks…" Fall replied with a smirk. "Now how about we go get some food? I'm kind of starving."

"Then we shouldn't wait any longer." Sheele was the first to speak amongst her friends. "Come with me. I know the direction to the kitchen, at least. Eunice and Spear have been teaching me how to cook."

"Awesome!" And so with that, the three girls followed Sheele when she left.

"Why did you stop me?!" Eunice directed her question at Spear. From the looks on her face, she wasn't anywhere happy. "That girl could've killed him! Maybe I shouldn't have enhanced her clothes to be so…physical!"

"That would be a terrible idea!" Spear objected bluntly. "You agreed to have those things made so they can defend themselves! What if they met an Imperial Arms user?!"

"Those suits can't protect them against Imperial Arms users in a fight, and you know that!" Eunice fired back.

"Then what about Danger Beasts?!"

"Those suits are equipped with homing equipment that'll alert us if any of them are in danger! I only agreed with Sheele because I believed they should be able to either defend themselves or run away until some of us arrive!"

"That's not the right way to go!" And so, Spear went ahead to explain. "You saw them, right?! All three of them were scared and practically worried that the scum would get out and get them! But now that Fall has beaten his ass, not only has she shown them that they can defend themselves against men like him, but…they can finally feel at peace!"

Eunice couldn't deny that, but a part of her wasn't fine with the result. "I…I don't think this is the right way for them to feel safe. They're just kids."

"**Kids? You seem to forget that I was a kid when I started fighting galactic warlords, psychopathic villains, and menacing creatures from a different dimension."**

Both Eunice and Spear were met by Fasttrack. He went on to say his opinion. **"I think I understand what Spear is saying. Eunice, you care a lot, but you need to understand that this world isn't like ours, and even if it was, we should acknowledge the talent we see here."**

"But we're dropping them off in Tatsumi's village, so why bother?" Eunice said and then sighed. "I'll let it go for now. But Spear and Lucy better clean up the mess they made at the lounge or no favors for them for a month."

"WHAT?!" Both Lucy and Spear exclaimed. Unlike the latter, the blonde was carrying Suka away when she heard it.

"**Wait, what did they do?" **

Eunice was silent, and glanced at the two of them. "Ask them for yourselves. I have work to do." And with that, she left them.

"**Uh, sure…" **The Ultimatrix's symbol flashed once, and Ben returned back to normal. With his eyes still on Eunice, he asked the one question on his mind. "Is it just me or is Eunice becoming a bit more like Gwen?"

_(LINE BREAK)_

Ben was walking down the hallway with his mind on something else. Thinking back to the interrogation, he was glad that he didn't have to put away Suka. The guy was beaten up, and now Eunice had to attend to his wounds since they didn't need anyone to die on them, no matter what they did.

Sometimes Ben wondered if it was worth treating the bad guy's injuries. While he did feel sympathy for some villains, he knew men like Suka won't change even after being beaten up from a bit of karma. So thinking more into it, he realized something else, and decided to stop by the lounge.

"I haven't gotten to know those girls yet. I should probably introduce them and get to understand them." Ben said to himself.

The doors slide up, and Ben was able to see what was going on. Everyone apart from Lucy, Spear and Eunice were watching a TV show from the comfort of the round couch at the center of the room. Since the TV was a flatscreen, Sheele was hurdled together with Fall, Air and Luna, though Aria seemed to be focused on her book.

Meanwhile, Lucy just finished fixing the tiles that were damaged from the tension earlier. She let out a sigh of relief and wiped her forehead, and looked at the clean tiles.

"And that is how you do it. Kind of wish Spear could've done the cleaning though." With that said, she looked at the door and noticed her cousin. "Oh hey, Ben."

"Hey, Lucy." His voice not only got her attention, but the others in the room. Walking away from the doorway, he let the thing close behind him, and said. "Nice work fixing the damage. I didn't know you could do it."

"Hey, don't underestimate me." Lucy snickered.

Friendly relations was always nice, and that meant well between cousins. Looking past Lucy, he saw Air, Luna, Fall and Sheele staring at him. The moment seemed right, so he began making his way to the three little girls.

"I don't think we introduced each other well. Hi, I'm –"

Ben was cut off when Fall stood straight with a threatening glare on her. A threat had come to her notice, and it was none other than the brown haired teen in front of her. As such, her suit activated, and she got into a fighting stance against him.

"Take one step closer and I'll beat you up to a pulp!" Fall straight up told him.

"Uh, okay?" Ben was uncertain on how he should react. He looked over to Air to talk with her, but found her behavior a surprise too.

The pink-haired girl held on to Sheele's arm, with the same for Luna who was at the young woman's other side. Confused, Sheele decided to intervene from her spot.

"Fall, it's okay. Ben's a very good person. You don't have to worry about him doing anything wrong to you." She said to assure her.

"And how are you sure about that?!" Fall yelled without looking back at her. "No offense, but you heard what that guy said! All men are the same! Isn't that why he has a team that's only made up of girls?!"

This got the attention of Aria, and the shock of Sheele and Lucy. It was almost speechless, not because it sounded true, but because they knew it wasn't true. However, none of them spoke out, thus Ben tried to defend himself.

"That's…" Ben looked away, thinking back. Was there a time he tried to recruit a male? He wondered. "Look…" He faced her straight on. "My team being girls is just by coincidence. If you understand how things have been, you'll know that I never meant it to turn out that way! Sheele, Spear, Lucy, Eunice and Aria joined me at their own free will! They had a choice to decline!"

"But you just hesitated! And what about us?!" Fall went onwards. "We don't know what really happens here, but we know that YOU are a man, and no man can be trusted!"

"She's right…" Luna said. She gained the courage to stand from her place by Sheele, and added. "Men are wolves. We have to keep our guard up this time."

Everyone apart from the three girls were completely taken aback. The expression was on their face, and very obvious by their silence. Finally, it was Lucy that decided to speak back, knowing that they were wrong.

"Hey! You girls are nice to have and all, but don't go about dissing my cou-"

"Lucy, no." Ben interjected with his right hand up. Glancing at her, he gave her a serious face, and faced the girls, changing that expression. "Well…if you girls feel that way, then there's really nothing we can do here. We're taking you to a village of a friend I know. It's cold at these times, but Eunice mentioned your raincoats are equipped with heat generators to keep you warm."

"But we don't want to go!" Luna protested.

"Yeah, we like it here!" Fall agreed.

"But you three don't trust me, right?" Ben asked them, though it sounded rhetorical. When none of them answered, he continued. "Look, I'm not asking for you to trust me, nor am I going to make you guys do something you don't want to do. But you need to understand that this isn't a place where you can restart your life. Everyone here is fighting against the empire, and as much as I don't want it, we'll be facing a lot of danger, some of which might bring us close to death's door. We can't afford to endanger your lives."

"But what about Fall?!" Lucy said to change his mind. "You were amazed with what she did, right?! You said it yourself."

"Trust is something that has to be earned, and right now we don't have time for that." Ben said and headed her way. "Right now we have the Jaegers and the Wild Hunt to deal with. We should focus on how we can take both of them down and help Revolutionary Army finally bring an end to this mad world. I'm sorry, but can you and Sheele just get their things set? We'll be at the village in less than an hour."

"Sure…" Lucy bow her head, sadden. "We can do that."

"Thank you." And so, with that said, Ben left the room.

An unspoken silence befell the room. No one was uncertain about the reaction they should make, or the person that should break the silence. But after a minute, Sheele stood up and looked down at the girls.

"I'm…going to go with Lucy. We have to get your things ready." She said.

"Wait." Air grabbed on to Sheele's dress. Looking up at her, she was obviously feeling some guilt. "Did we do something wrong? Should we have trusted him if so we're –"

"No, it's fine." Sheele patted her head comfortably. "We talked about this sometime after we brought you girls here. Don't worry, the village we're dropping you, Luna and Fall off won't sell you to the empire. Ben – I mean, WE know someone that's close with the Village Head. You'll be safe. I promise."

With that said, Air allowed Sheele to go, and the three of them watched as Lucy and Sheele left the room. Luna sat back on the couch and sighed. Fall followed, but she wasn't as calm as anyone would've hoped.

"The nerve of that guy! Just because I stood up to him, he wants to kick us out!"

"I don't know, Fall. Maybe we were wrong about him. Sheele did say they discussed about letting us go to some village because we regain consciousness." Luna said, thinking otherwise.

"But he seemed impressed by Fall earlier." Air pointed out.

"I don't care! He probably wanted to do weird things to me!" Fall retorted and crossed her arms across her chest. "Remember what happened with Bach! We can't trust any man, no matter how nice they might seem!"

Air and Luna glanced at each other, uncertainty on their own response. While it was true that they dropped their guards that day and almost paid the price for it, Ben hadn't done anything to them despite the creatures they've seen him transform.

The air around them was only interrupted when Aria put her book down. Though she hadn't seen everything, she heard all that transpired, and decided to voice out the truth.

"Is that what you think? That all men can't be trusted?" She asked with a serious glare. "If you go on with that idea then you're only looking for a future of disappointment and loneliness."

"She's talking…" Air noted.

"And what would you know?!" Fall yelled at her. "You were a bad person, right?! You sure like to keep your mouth shut around us!"

"I did it because I had no place to talk, but I can't stay back and allow Ben's name to be slandered. Sheele hesitated to say this, but the village we're taking you is a place Ben's friends were born and raised in. Almost like you, those three friends along with Ben went to the Capital to make it big in life and help their village."

"What do you mean by that?! You don't know us!" Fall shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" Aria raised a skeptic eyebrow. Sitting back, she crossed her right leg over the left. "Every countryside man or woman - be he or she an adult or child – have always thought highly of the Capital. They've dreamt of restarting their lives behind its walls, believing that the burden they faced back at their villages will wash away as they restart their lives there. But the truth is, they don't' find a better life. Instead, what awaits them is a life of hell where each day feels like the worse until finally…they either turn to a life of crime, prostitution, slavery or…death."

All three girls were shocked by the deep analysis, and more of it. While it was true that they and people of their village have been so optimistic about the Capital, they've seen through that gruesome day that it was all a lie, and yet somehow this blonde girl knew much of it.

"Who are you?" Air asked. She was scared to even ask, especially as they were alone with her.

"What am I?" Aria looked up the ceiling in thought. "I've been a lot of things, cute, sweet, and the most thoughtful noble girl in the Capital. But in reality…it was all a lie." With that, she looked back at them, and added. "My name is Aria Goodricke, a former noble in the Capital that was saved by young girl, not only from death but from my own mental thoughts of the world. You see, girls, I was the one who used to be Bach's mistress, and the one who thought him everything he needed to know to become the man you met that day."

Not a word was said, but the change in the air was very clear. With that new revelation dropped, it'd seem that girls have gotten involved with someone they probably shouldn't have known. Aria Goodricke, a quiet girl to them until that moment, was a monster worse than Bach, and it looks like more was to come for the three girls.

**(CHAPTER END)**

**Uh oh, it looks like the girls are in for a big one! Now to the new readers, Aria isn't a bad person anymore, but the ending implies that it's from the girls' view that she is. If you may not know, she was the first person that Tatsumi killed in the first episode. Ben saved her from that fate, however, and ended up changing her to be a better person. She'll explain all that and more in the next chapter. **

**Just so everyone knows, the actual canon never mentions or implies a connection between Aria and Bach. This is just me trying to show how much Aria's family contributed to the shithole that is the empire. You can see more of that in the actual fanfic. **

**Anyway, good news! I've posted the first chapter of the Ben 10 fanfiction that I mentioned! Please go over to the fanfiction and give it your own personal read. Now that I've done it, I feel like the story should've just taken place at the time only Air was alive. Ben saves her before she takes the poison and the both of them fall in love and so on. **

**Yes, Luna and Fall would've been dead, but it would've still be a good story. I can't do that now, especially with another new fanfiction I've come up with. I'll get to that in a bit. **

**If anyone is surprised that Ben changed without touching the Ultimatrix, this is because he unlocks that feature when he first fights the Wild Hunt. I'll get to that chapter when I get the time, so I only ask that you be patient (Unless that chapter has dropped at the time you're reading this).**

**Now about the new story, here's some of the summary. Note that it might change, but the concept still remains. **

"_Following the end of Akame ga kill, a strange anomaly sends Akame to a world unfamiliar to hers. Lost and without any way to go back, she's saved by Emily, Gwen Tennyson's best friend, who claims to have known her back in her world. Reincarnation is revealed to be possible, and it turns out that Emily is actually Sheele reincarnated in that world. With the help of Ben and Rook, they set out to find Mine, Lubbock, Tatsumi, Leone, Bulat and Chelsea, all of whom have also reincarnated as various Ben 10 characters. But they are not alone as old enemies such as Honest, Esdeath, Seryu and Shura have been reincarnated as well, with bodies much stronger and better than their former lives. _

_Esdeath searches for the reincarnated version of Tatsumi, meanwhile Honest and Shura joins forces to take over the universe, and Seryu itches for the day she gets to have her revenge on the reincarnated version of Mine and finally destroy Night Raid. _

_Revelations would be made, lives would be reunited, and relationships will be shattered. No one ever expected things to turn out this way. It's a whole new Omniverse!"_

**So what do you think? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews. Other Akame ga kill characters will also be in the fanfiction as Ben 10 characters, however don't count on characters from the manga making an appearance. No Luna, Air or Fall will be in it, nor will the Wild Hunt be in it. **

**This new fanfiction takes place a few weeks after the anime. The pairing will be Akame X Ben since some annoying people keep spamming me with that suggestion. Just don't get the idea of throwing any new suggestion again. Tell me in a PM or keep it to yourself. **

**Now about Luna, Fall and Air (in this fanfic), you can see they're not trustful towards any male. I really can't blame them since they've gone through some pretty bad trauma. And now Aria has gotten herself involved. That can't go well. **

**The next/third/last chapter will explain everyone's backstory and explain how they are the way they are. Anything else will be in the next chapter since I don't want to spoil it. **

**Before I end this commentary, I'll like to add a few of the AGK characters that will be reincarnated as Ben 10 characters. **

**Honest – Adwaita (From Ultimate Alien and Omniverse)**

**Bulat – Cooper (From Original Series, Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse)**

**Shura – Albedo (From Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse)**

**Bols – Alan Albright (From Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse)**

**Esdeath – Not Telling**

**Tatsumi – Not Telling**

**Chelsea – Lucy Mann (From Original Series and Omniverse)**

**Those are the characters I've decided to disclose at the moment. I decided not to say whom Esdeath ended up becoming in Ben 10 since I feel it should be a surprise. The same goes for Tatsumi, though I didn't add him on that list. If you're confused on who Emily is, I advise you check her name on the Ben 10 wiki.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews, and also favorite and follow if you haven't. See you next time. Bye! **


	3. FINALE Part 1

**What's up, beautiful people! Hope you're having a wonderful day/night! Welcome back to my little special!**

**I'm so sorry that this took over a year to produce. A lot had happened. I now have a YouTube channel, I've finished my country's youth service, and now I'm trying to figure my life out. I also wasn't motivated enough to write this chapter. But thanks to the hiatus, a lot of this that I put down on this special fanfiction later became established in the main story. **

**So it goes without saying that this chapter will contain some spoilers for what will happen in the main story. Should you turn away then? No, I don't think so. I believe this will only make you feel anticipated for when those crucial moments mentioned here will happen in the main fanfiction. **

**DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANY. CARTOON. SHOWS. YEEEEEEET!**

**So with that out of the way, here's the special chapter. **

**SPECIAL CHAPTER 3: FINALE Part 1**

Ben sighed somewhat deeply. He was in a white room, occupied by alien equipment such as a circle platform which functioned as a teleportation machine. In front of it was the control panels, as Eunice stood behind it.

The teen hero was speaking to a hologram of Akame through his Plumber's Badge. Akame was doing the same back in Night Raid's new hideout. She has been very cautious of Ben ever Aria was captured by Esdeath that one time.

"Come on, just let me speak with Tatsumi. It's kind of important." Ben persisted.

The Plumber Badge should've been in Tatsumi's possession, however Akame had gotten it. For obvious reasons, she wasn't going to allow Ben speak with Tatsumi without a good reason.

"And what is so important?" Akame asked with a demanding tone. "What you did in the Imperial Palace was dangerous, and can put him in danger."

"Like I didn't know that." Ben replied and rolled his eyes. "Besides, it worked out…kind of. I mean, it did…somewhat go according to plan."

Akame seemed unconvinced. She was aware of the details that happened at the Imperial Palace. But it was the risks that happened behind its walls that concerned her. Ben seemed to understand, though, as he sunk his shoulders. He would have to be more honest with her.

"Listen, Tatsumi's my best friend. He and I have had it rough these past months. I think I owe him to at least have a relaxed mind."

"What do you mean?"

Ben glanced at Eunice, and then at Akame. "We're heading to his village."

"Why?"

Akame sounded a bit curious about it. Ben could tell from the slight change on her face.

"We busted a pedophilia den run by one of Aria's former slaves. The three girls we rescued need a place to stay."

"Are you sure about this?" Akame questioned. "Last time I checked, Tatsumi's home is at the cold regions. Will they be alright?"

"Their new outfits can help them adjust. Eunice has made sure of it."

Akame fell silent as she contemplated. She wasn't on good terms with Eunice for obvious reason. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but because Eunice didn't trust her since she's an assassin. But she did look like a nice girl.

At last, she made her choice. She turned her head somewhere and said. "Come in, Tatsumi."

Ben heard footsteps before he saw Tatsumi's hologram. The teen seemed a bit astonished by the technology. His eyes widened as he drew closer to the Plumber Badge.

"Ben?! Is that really you?! Are we really talking at the same time?!"

"Yeah, dude. It's really me." Ben smiled genuinely. "I hope you've been okay. I heard you got to meet Sayo from an alternate universe."

"Yeah…" Tatsumi said, and rubbed the back of his head. "Honestly, the whole 'multiverse' thing is a little hard to take in. But…" He huffed and smirked. "I'm happy there's a universe she's alive."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ben said. "I've been thinking about going back to your village. And I was hoping if you'll come along with me."

"Seriously?!" Tatsumi asked, understandably surprised. "But the journey there is so far away from the Capital. How can you –"

"We have our ways." Ben interjected. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"I bet I would. But…" Tatsumi paused as a thought dawned on him. An image of Sayo and Ieyasu came to mind, and caused him to frown. "What about the villagers? They'll be heartbroken if they found out about Sayo and Ieyasu."

"Oh right…"

A dead silence took over as both of them soaked in it, contemplating their next move.

* * *

Aria screamed before she hit the metal wall with a loud thud. Her body bounced off there and hit the floor. A few feet away, Fall was coming straight for her with her energy-powered raincoat which granted her enhanced strength. Meanwhile, Luna and Air watched from the couch.

Barely a minute passed since Aria disclosed her identity. She revealed that she and her family were the ones who trained Bach to become the man they met. Of course, Air and Luna were scared of her. But not Fall. She was different.

Aria winced as she rubbed her back and stood up. "You have quite the temper." She said. "But…I can't blame you. If we hadn't arrived on time, you guys would've been living a fate worse than death right now. I…wouldn't be surprised if one or two didn't commit suicide within this week."

"Fuck you!"

Fall made a huge leap straight for Aria. With her fist stretched back, she then sent it straight for Aria's head, but missed. The blonde was able to jump out of the way and do a spin so she can face the little girl. She saw Fall's fist was buried in the metal wall.

"If I was my old self, I would've been killed by that."

Fall roared and pulled her fist out and faced her. "Stay still and die!"

"You're not the first to wish me dead. I don't think you'll be the last." She frowned and pulled out her flute-type Teigu.

"Don't fuck with me! Now you're going to play some song?!" Fall took a bold step forward, ready to jump at her. "Don't underestimate –"

Aria began to play a melody. It went through the room and began to affect the bodies of the three girls. Aria stood unaffected as she watched Fall hit the ground.

"My…body…it won't move." Fall gasped.

"Military Music Dream: Scream. My Teigu grants me the ability to manipulate the emotions and physical prowess of any being who hears it. I can also use it as a blunt weapon in a battle."

"Damn…you." Fall cursed. "Don't…you dare touch…Air and Luna."

Aria sighed and shook her head with her hand on her face. "You're the one who jumped on me, idiot." She then removed her hand. "Maybe if you bothered to listen, then you won't be on the floor. I only did this because you kept trying to kill me, which brings me to what I was about to say."

"And what's that? That you're a fucking bitch?"

"For a little girl, you really curse like a sailor." Aria said. She squatted down at Fall and stared down at her. "Anyway, the effects aren't permanent, so let me be clear. I don't want to hurt your friends. You shouldn't let what Bach did to you dictate your life."

"Why? So people like you can take advantage of us again?"

"No. It's so you don't end up becoming a monster yourself."

Air and Luna were skeptic by that answer. Though they barely could move their heads, they could sense the seriousness in Aria's voice.

"A monster?! Like you?! As if! I want to protect my friends from monsters like you and Bach!"

"I know, and that's admirable. But…" She paused. "What if they died? How would you react? Everyone thinks monsters are born from evil, however, I can tell you that even a pure heart can turn dark. All it takes is just one awful day to drive a person insane."

"Then what should we do?" Luna asked

Air was surprised when Luna asked the question. Aria stood straight and turned her head to him.

"You're going to a safe place. Even if you encounter trouble, you have those new clothes to protect you. So use your new life over there to get a wider perspective. You've seen just a peek of what the Capital is truly like, so be the judges of your new life. Just…learn to trust who is worthy of your trust."

With that, she turned away and began heading to the door. Scream's effects on the girls ceased, and soon they got back on their feet. Fall snarled and clutched her hand into a fist. She wasn't done with Aria yet.

"Oh, and before I forget." Aria halted while her back faced Fall. "Try not to actually kill someone. Trust me…once you do that, there's no going back."

Aria's words must've struck a chord in Fall, because she suddenly lost her motivation. She couldn't explain it, but there was something about Aria's tone that actually scared her.

And so, Aria walked out the room, leaving the girls to themselves.

* * *

Lucy finished strapping the last backpack on Luna's back. She and the girls were standing in front of the teleportation machine, with each girl carrying a backpack which had their respective colors.

Due to the cold weather, the raincoats had changed into winter clothes. Now they wore tall socks, winter gloves, and a scarf around their necks.

How their clothes were able to do this was through the advanced technology that only the Galvans could access. Luckily, some of the technology was in this ship thanks to Azmuth, thus it just needed someone as smart as Eunice to put the pieces together.

"Are we really at the cold regions?" Air asked. "Even from our village, it should take us some days."

"Oh? Someone is good at map reading." Lucy teased. She stood a bit further from the girls with a smirk. "Trust me, this ship's pretty fast when you need it to be. That's how we got to you guys after dealing with some scums in the Capital."

"And you…teleported us here from this place?" Luna asked. Lucy had mentioned that earlier.

"Yep." She nodded. "You girls were unconscious, so you won't remember how it went." With that, she stood straight and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm going to miss seeing you darlings. It was fun having you guys around."

"You're not coming with us?" Air and Luna in unison.

"No. I'm sorry. I wish I could, but…I don't really like the cold. Trust me, if I use my powers, I'll be useless to you girls."

The girls were saddened by this. They didn't understand how Lucy's powers work, hence it also confused them. Lucy was one of the Emerald Heroes whom they have gotten attached to. But the mild regret on her face did seem genuine, so they did understand her reason even if it wasn't very clear.

Just then, Lucy surprised them. She went bent her knees and got to their level and pulled all three of them into a hug. The girls then felt her warm embrace and returned it.

"Don't you worry, girls. Spear and Sheele will be coming with you guys. And I heard you're going to have some company."

"Company?"

"Yes, company." Spear's voice was heard.

Suddenly, the metal doors slid open and revealed more people. Ben, Eunice, Spear and Sheele entered the room, with each of them in their respective winter clothes. Ben wore his old white and green hoodie and brown trousers while Spear retained her god-like form. Meanwhile, Spear was dressed in a purple winter jacket, with a long black pants, and purple rubber gloves.

"Are they set?" Ben asked.

"Yep." Lucy stood up and nodded at him.

The teen hero looked over at Eunice, who nodded at him in understanding, and went to the control panels. She typed in some commands which then caused the teleportation platform to hum as it activated.

Preparations were still being made when Spear noticed Fall's behavior. The golden-haired girl seemed focused on the only door in the room.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she approached her.

Fall's body shook a little, and she recognized Spear. "Oh, it's you." She said and sighed. "That blonde girl from earlier…Isn't she coming with us?"

Spear glanced at Ben, who just gave her a gesture to go on. Luna and Air were now facing her, so she squat to their level and said. "We know what happened in the lounge. She told you some things about herself, right?" Fall nodded, and she continued. "Well…she still feels guilty from what she did in the past. Besides, we're about to be accompanied by someone who doesn't like her, so it's best that she stays out of this."

Fall, Luna and Air were perplexed by the news. Who could be coming with them? They were sure that they've met everyone.

Their answers were answered when a bright green light engulfed the platform. When it died down, Mine and Tatsumi stood on the platform, with the latter holding a Plumber's Badge. The alien device had been used to lock in on their location. But, of course, the location wasn't the exact spot of their new hideout. Akame didn't want Ben to know the hideout's new location.

"Sheele!"

"Mine?!"

The former assassin was suddenly jumped by her best friend. Luckily, Sheele was able to take her friend in her hands, and twirl as both of them avoided falling to the ground. When they stopped, they were hugging each other again.

"I'm so glad to see that you're okay!" Mine exclaimed as she tightened her grip on her. "Tennyson hasn't done anything weird to you, right?"

"Hey!" Ben yelled. "I'm right here!"

Mine looked over to him and snubbed him with a stubborn huff. But as the teen hero turned away, she couldn't help but smile at him. She was more than aware that the teen meant well. However, she couldn't open herself to him just yet.

"Hey, Ben!" Tatsumi called as he smirked at him.

Both friends met with each other and grabbed each other's hands. It has been a long time since they laid eyes on each other physically. Communications through the Plumber Badges didn't count.

"Been a while, Tatsumi!" Ben said. "Glad to see you're still in one piece. I guess the assassin life is doing you fine."

"You have no idea." Tatsumi replied and chuckled. He released his grasp on Ben and turned to Sheele. "It's really nice to see you again, Sheele."

"Likewise." The purple-haired girl smiled at him.

Air, Luna and Fall eyed the newcomers with curiosity. In their minds, they were puzzled about Tatsumi and Mine, as they wondered who was the person who had the grudge against Aria. But the friendly interactions made it hard to notice, as no one mentioned it.

"Guys, we're in range." Eunice announced. "I'll be dropping you guys off about a mile from Tatsumi's village. Be safe out there."

"Oh, we will." Ben assured. He then addressed the others. "You heard her. It's time to go."

Tatsumi felt the burden on his shoulder somewhat intensify. A part of him was actually excited to go back to his village. However, he was still hunted by the past memories he had with his best friends.

'_Ben, Sayo and Ieyasu left the village with me…Now I'll be going back with just Ben.' _He thought.

Before he knew it, the teen hero wrapped his arm around his friend's neck. Both of their faces met, with the other teen giving an assuring look at him. It was Ben's way to comfort the teen, as he wanted him to know that he didn't have to carry the burden alone.

The message came clear and eased Tatsumi a little. As nearly everyone climbed on the platform, Eunice prepared the machine to take them away. Soon the deed was done, and everyone besides her and Lucy were gone.

The group reappeared in the snowy woods, just a mile away from Tatsumi's village. The first thing they were greeted to was the snow-covered ground, the snow covered trees, and the light snow falling from the sky.

"We actually made it." Tatsumi said in astonishment. "Amazing. If we had this kind of transportation, we wouldn't have to walk for miles."

"Focus, Tatsumi." Mine said. "I know you're excited, but remember what you discussed with Akame. You cannot let them know that you're an assassin."

"Yeah, I know. You don't need to remind me." He replied.

Mine was in a set of pink winter clothes too. She wasn't very used to the cold, but as an assassin, she was determined to adapt to it.

"Come on, I know the way from here." Tatsumi announced. He beckoned the others to follow as he headed to the place.

Ben looked over at Mine. "By the way, why are you here? I was expecting Akame to come with him."

"She's in charge until the boss comes back, so she can't just leave her post because of anyone. Besides, her face is plastered all over the empire, unlike me whose face hasn't gone beyond the Capital. I think you get the picture."

"I do." Ben said. "Basically, you're less likely to be identified by anyone in the empire than Akame."

"Bingo."

Spear suddenly came to a stop by the three girls. It caught everyone's attention, including Tatsumi, as their eyes fell on her.

"Forgive me, but I'll have to stand back here." Sheele stated. "I'm aware that my current outfit might get some unwanted attention."

"I know. We discussed this on the ship." Ben said. "But, you know, you could've just allowed Eunice to make a set of winter clothes for you."

"I'm fine." Spear assured. "I had no intention to visit Tatsumi's village in person. Instead, I will fly around just in case you need me."

"Okay, if you say so."

"But you'll freeze." said Air. "I can't feel it because of this winter wear, but…it must be really cold."

Her reasoning wasn't unfounded. Spear's current clothes were made of a special kind of metal. Everyone knew that cold and metal didn't cancel each other.

Spear chuckled at her. "No need to worry. I'll be fine. I may not look like it, but this armor actually protects me from the cold better than anyone here."

"Seriously?" Luna asked, surprised.

"Yep. And that reminds me." She paused and squatted to their level. "This is where we part ways for now. Do not think of it as goodbyes. I'm sure we'll see again if fate chooses it. So take good care of yourselves."

"We will." Air said.

Spear was suddenly hugged by her and Luna. The girls wrapped their arms around her for a few more seconds before they pulled away. Fall got her chance to do the same, before she too pulled away.

"Well, I will be around." Spear announced as she straightened up. She threw her hand with her axe up, and flew up into the sky.

* * *

Tatsumi's village was in normal activity. There was no gate, nor a wall to protect the place since it rarely experienced any attack from Danger Beasts. But if they did, they had some swordsmen who could handle them.

So right now the village people were going about their business with no interruption. Since it was small, everyone knew each other.

The mood, however, changed when one man caught sight of a familiar face. As he came to a stop, the man's eyes widened before he shouted the boy's name.

"Woah! Tatsumi! Tatsumi's really back!" shouted one man.

In an instant, all eyes fell on the brown-haired teen. A small crowd gathered around him, before it was filled with joyous talks as Tatsumi tried to keep up with them. Everyone had a big smile on their faces, especially as a tall middle-aged man with a mild muscle build walked through the crowd.

"Well, would you look at that? My student has returned." said the man. "We were told that you're coming back, but we didn't expect you to be here so soon."

"What?" Tatsumi asked. He didn't anyone in the village who would know about his arrival.

He didn't get his answer. The sound of footsteps crunching on the snow caught everyone's attention. Soon, all eyes fell on Ben and his companions as they came to the village.

Not surprising, there was some confusing stares from the small crowd. Everyone knew about Ben, but not the people he came with. However, that didn't stop the little children from running towards Ben and toppling him.

"Woah! Hey! Hahaha!" Ben laughed as the children fell on top of him.

The kids were delighted to see Ben again. He was the funniest teenager that they got to know about. His aliens were also cool to see, especially Gravattack. That alien allowed them to play in the air.

Of course, the scene was a shock and surprise for Luna and her friends. Ben hadn't given them the same feeling as these kids. Though they were older than them, these children weren't afraid of the teen, even the little girls.

"They're…happy to see him?" Luna asked, perplexed.

"Don't be fooled." Fall shook head and snarled. "They're too young to understand what he's truly like."

Air and Luna nodded in agreement. They couldn't afford to be fooled again like they did with Bach. Sheele understood their situation, hence why she just watched them and said nothing. She had a feeling that their experience in the village would change their hearts.

The small crowd opened up a little and allowed Tatsumi and the young man to approach Ben. The teen hero was laughing with the kids when the latter told them to get off.

"The kids really missed you, Tennyson-kun." The middle-aged man said as he reached his hand to him.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Ben remarked. He accepted the hand, and was pulled back to his feet.

"By the way…who are they?" He asked and nudged his head to the newcomers.

"Oh, them?" Ben asked. He turned halfway towards the others and smiled. "They're friends from the Capital."

"Friends?" The man asked, a little surprised. The small crowd behind him murmured amongst themselves. They too were understandably surprised.

"Yeah." Tatsumi confirmed when he stood next to Ben. "They're really good people. In fact…" He paused and turned his head towards Mine and Sheele. "We owe them a lot. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't have made it this far."

"Is…that so?" The man stroked his hairy chin. He smirked and nodded. "Well…if they're friends of yours, then they're friends of ours."

He was supported by positive murmuring amongst the small crowd. Tatsumi and Ben looked at each other and smirked. They were already getting good memories from the past.

The crowd dispersed once the middle-aged man gave the word. He was a trusted member of the village, and a former imperial guard named Damon Toshinori. He was also the man who trained Sayo, Tatsumi, and Ieyasu in their respective weapons and skills.

And so the group were split into two. Sheele and Mine and Luna, Fall and Air were escorted the waiting hut by one of the villagers. Ben and Tatsumi, meanwhile, were led by Damon to meet the village chief.

The walk was somewhat short, however it was a long one for Tatsumi. He felt troubled for a number of reasons. How was he going to explain the death of his friends? How would the village head react once he realize just how cruel the empire was? And how would Damon react?

Of course, there was more questions on his mind, however those questions were nothing compared to the three questions on his mind.

Then there was Damon, who he couldn't help but look at. Ben was discussing with him, so neither of them seemed to pay him any attention, which was good.

Tatsumi has always thought of the middle-aged man as another father figure, similar to what he felt towards the village head. Ever since his parents died from an unknown disease, the man had taken care of him. The same was also for Ieyasu and Sayo. The three of them had looked up to the man as someone they could trust.

However, he was beginning to have his doubt. Living in the Capital would do that to a person. After seeing how dangerous trusting anyone can be, the teen has grown more aware of his surroundings.

Damon had been in the Capital before. That's what Tatsumi was told by him and other villagers. Apparently, he retired from the imperial guard and return to his home village. But Tatsumi couldn't help but wonder one thing. Why would Damon allow him and his friends to go there? Was he oblivious to the Capital's true nature or did he deliberately allow them to go there despite knowing the danger?

Tatsumi shook his head. He didn't want to start doubting such a wonderful man. Damon might not even know about the Capital's state. It has been decades since he was in the Capital. But the teen still had some doubts lingering.

"Here we are." Damon said.

They were standing in front of a door which was part of the home of the village chief. After knocking the door, both boys heard a familiar old man voice that then permitted them to open the door.

Tatsumi and Ben were unprepared for what awaited them. They entered the dining room, and seated at the table was the village head. He still looked the same as the last time they had seen him. But their attention wasn't on him. Rather, it was the girl seated at his left side at the table.

"Sayo?!" Both teens exclaimed.

The girl smiled and waved her hand. "Hey, guys! Took you long enough!"

She pushed her chair back and got on her feet. Both teens were able to see her from head to toe. She looked almost exactly like Sayo, with her winter clothes. But there was one thing which stood out, and that was a slashed scar at both her cheeks, her ponytail, and the butterfly earrings.

In an instant the two boys understood who she really was. She wasn't the Sayo that they knew prior to her death, she was a version of her from another timeline. This version of Sayo had, fortunately, taken Tatsumi's role on that unfortunate night at Aria's mansion, thus avoiding death. This also meant that Tatsumi in her own timeline died in her place.

But now their reaction had gotten the old men's attention. Both teens couldn't afford that, thus Tatsumi laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. It was best to go along with Sayo and act like they knew about her arrival here.

"Sorry about that…." Tatsumi replied. He sighed and smiled warmly at her. "It's good to see you again."

"You too." Sayo smiled back.

Both of them had already met, with a lot of emotions in that first meeting. So despite how long it has been since then, the both of them were really glad to see each other again.

Tatsumi wanted to ask about her sudden presence here, but kept to himself. With her being here, the village's chief wouldn't suspect the absence of his two late friends.

"Welcome back, children." The village chief greeted. He stood up and extended his hand. "Please. Come. Eat. We have a small feast for you."

He was right. On the table were cooked meat, some fruits, and the village local treats. Ben and Tatsumi felt hungry just by looking at it. In seconds, they were seated at their own seats, chowing down on what was in front of them.

"Woah, they sure are hungry." Damon chuckled. "That journey must've been tiresome."

"Not really." Tatsumi replied.

"What do you mean?" The village chief asked.

The teenager realized his mistake. These two men had no idea that they came to the village through a technologically advanced transportation.

Ben kicked him at the ankle to shush him before he could say a word. Tatsumi yelped a bit, but quickly fixed himself to avoid any suspicion. Damon was the kind of man who could tell if something was wrong. His eye sight were better than the village chief.

"He's referring to the journey. We got a lot of sleep, and the ride back here wasn't as bad as it used to be." Ben said.

"Is that so? But that's good to hear." The village chief replied. Damon nodded in response and sat at his other side.

"Well, I, for one, am glad that you three are safe." Damon said. "But that's to expect from my top students. I'm sure you wowed those military officers with your skills."

Tatsumi halted his eating as his heart sank. Sayo shared the exact feeling. She lost her appetite as a frown casted on her face. It was something that was expected by Ben. Their version was Sayo was dead, and Ieyasu had passed away through the most brutal way possible. It was something that Tatsumi and Ben had to swallow and move on with.

"Uh…Y-Yeah…" Tatsumi muttered.

Damon became suspicious. He looked over at Ben with furrowed eyebrows. "Is there something we're missing? Don't tell me they didn't make it to the imperial army."

Ben looked away to avoid eye contact. Sayo replied. "We didn't…Sorry. The Capital isn't as great…as you used to tell us."

"What do you mean?"

Damon's suspicion turned into confusion. Sayo dropped the utensils in her fans and balled her hands on the table. Just like Tatsumi, she was suspicion about the man whom she had loved so dearly like a father.

"What's there to say…?" She paused and sighed. Glaring at him, she added. "The Capital's a fucked up place."

* * *

Mine and Sheele were seated at a couch, discussing with each other. The two best friends were trying to catch up on the latest happenings in their lives since the last time they met was under different circumstances. It hadn't been bad, but they still missed each other. That left Air, Luna and Fall to themselves on another couch.

"So boring." Fall moaned as she lay back on the couch lazily.

Luna and Air glanced at their friend, and then at each other. They've barely been in this room for ten minutes, and already their friend was acting this way. But then again that was to expect, she was that kind of person.

"Well…at least our new clothes are awesome." Air said and looked at her winter pants. "I don't know how Eunice did it, but…we really don't feel cold."

"I know what you mean." Luna said in agreement. She stretched her arm forward, looking at her sleeve. "Even though we're in the cold regions, we should at least feel a bit of it in these winter clothes. But…we're actually okay. It's almost like we're experiencing spring."

"Yeah. Sure." Fall murmured and waved her hand. She pushed herself off the couch and landed on her feet. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"What?" Both Luna and Air asked.

Their friend didn't reply. Instead she ran for the door, and exited the room without another word. Air called out to her and ran after her while Luna followed from behind. Their sudden exit got Sheele worried, and she rose up to her feet.

"I think you should leave them." Mine said, still seated on her couch.

"Are you sure?" Sheele asked, looking back at her. "I'm supposed to watch over them."

"True, but those kids need to figure things out on their own."

"I…I don't understand."

Mine smiled a little. "I know. You've changed in some ways, but…it's good to see a few good qualities of yourself still remains. Anyway, I know how those girls feels. Let me guess, they've been casted away from the place they called home, and now they're cautious on who they can trust."

"That…is correct." Sheele frowned. She knew about Mine's backstory. No doubt, the pink-haired girl sympathized with them.

"Then let them be for a while." Mine said. "They're going to be living here from now on, right? So let allow them to figure out some things themselves. Since you're here, and they like you, I doubt they'll run away."

Sheele stared down at her friend before glancing at the door and then at the other couch. The girls' backpacks were lying on the floor next to it. She really felt responsible for those girls, and only wanted the best for them.

"Come on, Sheele. Where have I ever wronged you?" Mine asked rhetorically.

At last, the young woman yielded, and she sat next to her again.

"Thank you."

"I know." Mine smiled. "So, what is your relationship with Tennyson now?"

"W-What?" Sheele's cheeks reddened.

* * *

"Fall! Wait!" shouted Air.

Both girls were outside, and a bit far from the visitor's hut. At this point, they've earned more than a few glances from passers-by, as many recognized them as the girls who came along with Ben and Tatsumi.

Fall had come to a stop before she turned back at her friends. Air and Luna were able to catch up to her, and confronted her.

"We should go back." Luna said.

"Yeah. Sheele-nee will be worried." Air added.

"And do what? Just sit back there and do nothing? Sheele-nee has that girl with her, so I'm sure we can just explore and do…stuff." She argued. She crossed her arm and allowed a smirk to cross her face. "Do you know what I think? I think we should go somewhere for a bit and test out our new powers."

"I wouldn't advise that." Luna said. "We might end up getting unwanted attention."

"Yeah. And besides, the villagers have been so friendly to us." Air added.

Fall huffed at them and turned her back at them. "We don't even know if these villagers can be trusted."

Luna looked around and frowned. So far the people looking at them hadn't heard what they were saying, but it won't be long before someone does. As such, she grabbed Fall by the wrist and pulled her close.

"Keep your voice down. You're going to get us in trouble." She hushed.

Fall pulled away. "Fine. But I still want to test out our powers."

Luna was about protest, but then a kid drew closer. He had silver-colored eyes, black short hair, and wore a white coat with black pants. If they were to guess, he was probably six years old. As for the reason he came to them, it became obvious.

"Powers? You have superpowers too?" He asked. His eyes were brimming with curiosity and excitement as he stared at them.

Luna shot a glare at Fall. "Look at what you did."

Air smiled at the kid. "Yes, we do have powers." She answered and bent down and forward. "What's your name?"

"Ichiro."

"Ichiro? That's a cute name." Air giggled.

The kid stared into Air's pink eyes and looked away, flushed. His cheeks reddened a bit before he rubbed the back of his ear.

"Uh, thanks…" He muttered.

"Be careful, Air. He might fall in love with you." Fall said with a teasing smile. She earned another glare from Luna, but didn't seem to notice. Her focus was on Air and Ichiro.

"Fall, don't joke about that." Air told her friend. "He's still a little kid."

"Whatever." Fall huffed into the air stubbornly. Then she grinned at Ichiro and asked. "So, kid, do you want to see our powers? Then take us somewhere secluded, and I'll show you."

"Fall, he won't –"

"Sure." Ichiro interjected. All eyes turned to him, and he looked away towards Air, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, if she doesn't mind."

Luna and Fall looked over at Air, who was a bit taken aback. For a moment, she wondered if Fall might've been right, and if the kid now had a crush on her. Truth be told, it kind of made her heart skip a bit.

"Um, sure thing." She answered. She instantly forgot her protest just recent.

"Sweet!" Ichiro cheered and jumped into the air. Once he touched the ground, he turned and ran off. "Follow me! I know just the place!"

"W-Wait up!" Air shouted and ran after him.

Luna and Fall looked at each other. Both of them shared one thought which had struck them, and couldn't ignore it so easily.

"You don't think that…" Fall said.

"Yeah, but he's a kid. And yet…" Luna said.

"Should we be cautious about him?" Fall asked.

Luna gave it a thought and shrugged. "Probably not. If we end up staying here, maybe we can groom him to be a proper man."

"That's a weird way to think." Fall replied and grinned. "But I like it. Besides, if all goes well, maybe one of us will marry him."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself."

"What? That was one of our goals back in the Capital." Fall said and snickered. "Maybe you're scared I might charm him away from you."

"Sure, if by 'charm' you mean exposing your panties, then I really don't want it."

"W-What?!" Fall's cheeks blushed bloody red.

Luna grinned slyly before running off to the same direction as Ichiro and Air. Fall recovered almost immediately, before anger took over, and she charged straight at her.

"That was just one time!" She yelled.

* * *

With just a single punch, an entire boulder blew up into pebbles which flew into different directions. Fall couldn't help but feel excited about the result. She was so much stronger than she ever thought she would be. Sure, she had gotten her revenge on one of the Enthusiasts, but that was when she was pissed off and barely understood her strength.

The girls and Ichiro were about a few miles north from the village. Standing inside a small canyon, they were able to have the privacy and solitude they needed to test their powers.

"Wow! Amazing!" Ichiro exclaimed. His eyes were glowing with awe as he stared at what Fall just did.

"You can say that again." Fall smirked.

Air was seated on a smaller boulder, and staring at the two. She already knew about her new clothes' abilities, and unlike Fall, she wasn't fond of using violent, so she just stared back.

"Hey, where's Luna?" Fall asked.

The girl was nowhere to be seen. It kind of concerned her, but then she was spooked by someone right next to her.

"Boo!" Luna shouted close to Fall's ears.

The golden-haired girl screamed, and stumbled back. She lost her foot, and thus landed in the snow by her butt.

Luna laughed as her body became visible again. Her sudden entrance surprised Air and Ichiro, as neither of them had expected that from her.

"You can turn invisible?" Ichiro asked. Then he snapped back to astonishment, and balled his fists up to his chest level. "So cool!"

"Thank you." Luna smiled.

"Hey! No fair!" Fall shouted. She was back on her feet, and getting rid of the snow on her butt. "You never said you could do that! Why do you even have it?!"

Luna put her arms on her hips and gave it a thought. "Well…maybe it's because I'm not a fighter?"

"She isn't wrong." Air chimed. "From what the big sisters told me, I think our abilities are – at best – meant for us to defend and possibly retreat from any trouble."

"Retreat?! Like hell I'll do that!" Fall blurted with a big grin on her face. She swung a few punches in the air and laughed. "With these new powers, I'm gonna go up and personal. Even Tennyson won't stand a chance against me."

"Tennyson?" Ichiro asked, confused. "You mean big brother Ben Tennyson? Why would you want to fight him?"

"Because he's a mischievous, conniving man."

Both Luna and Air saw the fun suddenly disappear from Ichiro. Whatever he felt prior to this moment went away as he stared at Fall, confused and at the same time offended.

"No, he's not." He said.

"Yes, he is!" Fall huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why am I even arguing with a kid?! You wouldn't know about him!"

"Yes, I do!" Ichiro yelled.

"Really?! Then where is he really from?!" Fall fired back.

Ichiro frowned and looked around. He wasn't stupid enough to pretend like he knew about Ben's origin. Everyone in the village just accepted the teen because he saved Sayo and his father.

"See? You don't know anything about him." Fall stated. She had a serious glare on him as she continued looking down on him. "Tennyson might just be using you guys while pretending to be something he isn't. Do you know how I know? It's because that's what men are like."

Both Air and Luna stiffened. They weren't against Fall's idea – if anything, they agreed with her. But they were concerned about the fact that she was expressing this towards a kid younger than them.

"So…even my dad…is like that too?" Ichiro asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, yes he is."

Fall's face was stone-like when she said those words. Even Luna wouldn't blurt out something like that to a kid.

"Liar!" Ichiro cried out. He balled his hands into fists, which became shaky. Filled with emotions, tears began to run down his face as he glared at her. "You're lying! My daddy…My daddy is none of that! And neither is Tennyson-nii!"

"How would you know?! You're just a kid!" Fall yelled, infuriated by him. "You've not seen what we've been through because of men! Our village chief, a man, sent us away as slaves! Not even the men in my village whom I considered family batted an eye! And those men in the Capital?! They just manipulated us just for their own fucked up thrill! And for what?! To see us in terror!"

"So am I going to be like them?!"

"Uh…"

Fall was a bit taken aback. Though she had discussed it with Luna, it was mildly worrisome to say it to the kid's face, especially as he kept crying.

"Mommy and daddy work really hard! Mommy cooks delicious food for us while daddy goes outside, even when it's really cold, just so we can survive! And it doesn't help that we're very poor! So daddy has to sacrifice so much of his sleep just so mommy and I can feel safe and warm!"

Fall's expression fell, and she reached her hand to him. "Ichiro, I…"

"Don't touch me!" Ichiro stepped back. "Daddy's one of the greatest men I know! And so is Tennyson-nii! If it weren't for him, daddy would've been dead! And it would've been because of me!"

The kid's outburst was completely unexpected. It was also heartbreaking, to the point that it shook the three girls inwardly. Ichiro's eyes weren't that of awestruck kid anymore; it was filled with anger and betrayal.

His emotions got the better of him, however, and he ran away from the girls, crying. No one went after him, though. The girls were yet to recover from what just happened.

Air was the first to break the silence.

"Don't you think you went too far, Fall?" Air asked. "I mean…he's just a kid. You shouldn't have told him that."

Fall frowned and turned her back at her. Unlike her friend, she can be stubborn to admit to her wrongdoings.

"Whatever…I don't care…" She replied with a low voice.

'_Lie.' _ Luna thought.

Air turned her attention at Luna, who made eye contact with her. Both of them were genuinely concerned about Ichiro, and actually felt responsible for him. As such they nodded at each other and ran to the same direction Ichiro had taken. That left Fall to stand in silence, emotionally conflicted about herself and her belief.

* * *

"Sayo, you know I don't tolerate such language." The village chief said sternly.

Back in the hut again, an unexpected discussion came up. Ben and Tatsumi were silent as they watched Sayo speak up. It made them wonder if this version of their friend had done the same thing to the village chief's counterpart. However, that was unknown, especially as Sayo replied.

"I know, but that's the truth." Sayo said without falter.

"I'm confused…" Damon said, perplexed. "Is everything alright in the Capital? Excluding Ben, you, Tatsumi and Ieyasu wanted to join the Imperial army, am I right? The village's counting on you three to raise the money to save us from the heavy taxes and debt."

"I'm well aware of that. But…" Sayo paused. She was thinking over the next choice of action.

Should she butter it up or should she say the truth?

In her timeline, she had done the former when she visited the village with her timeline's Ben Tennyson. Neither the village chief, the village doctor nor Damon knew that Tatsumi and Ieyasu were dead. In fact, she never actually told them about it. But that's why she was telling this version of them about it. She figured that if she messed up here, then at least she still has her timeline's village to go back to even though they didn't know the truth.

"There's no point joining the army, because they're all corrupt, including the palace itself." She revealed.

Damon suddenly felt an influx of anger. Damon found Sayo's statement offensive. As an ex-soldier of the empire, he has his own belief of the country itself. True, there were some bad people, but the empire always seemed to do its best to curb them.

"Bullshit!" Damon slammed his fist on the desk. It echoed through the room before he calmed down and bowed his head. "Um…forgive me. I…I don't know what got over me." Then he looked at Sayo with a stern. "Sayo, what you say is…I mean, it can be considered blasphemous. I've worked with the empire prior to my retirement twenty years ago. How could you jump to such a conclusion just from being there for nearly two months?"

"I see…So that makes sense." Ben said, and caught everyone's attention. He looked at Damon and asked. "You retired back when the old emperor was around, right? Do you know one of his sons has taken over?"

"His son?" Damon questioned, shocked by the news. "Wait, are you saying Emperor Magrot has passed away?"

"So you didn't really know?"

Damon bowed his head. "I…I had no idea. So…does that explain why the village has been hit by…heavy taxes?"

"Yes." Tatsumi answered. He was a bit reluctant, but thanks to his friends, he was slowly opening up. "The current emperor is just a kid. It's the current prime minister who really controls the empire."

"Dammit…" Damon cursed. Then a thought dawned on him, and he looked at the three. "Wait, then what is the state of the Capital? What happened to Prime Minister Chirou?"

"He's dead." Ben answered. "Look, what we're about to tell you can never leave this room. If anyone hears about it, everyone in the village will be punished heavily."

"We're not talking about taxes." Sayo added. "With how the empire has treated villages who oppose the Prime Minister, you'll be lucky if they sold everyone as slaves."

The village chief and Damon felt their body shuddered. These looks on the teens' faces weren't fake; they were real. As an ex-soldier, Damon understood the meaning behind a person's face. No doubt, whatever the teens had to say, it was the truth.

"We won't tell anyone." The village chief said and nodded. "You have my word. No one but Damon and everyone in this room will know."

"I'm glad." Tatsumi said. He felt a bit of weight come off his shoulders.

"So, which question should I answer first?" Ben asked as he looked up at the ceiling. Then he looked back at the village chief and Damon. "Well…for one, he's dead. The current Prime Minister and Esdeath had him killed."

"Esdeath? That name doesn't ring a bell." Damon said.

"She must've shown up sometime after you retired." Ben explained. "She's known as the strongest in the empire. With her power alone, she brought down the Northern Tribes, and subjugated many other territories that resisted the empire."

"Incredible…" He muttered. "So…she really killed the prime minister? How has she and the current prime minister gotten away with it?"

"They pinned it on a group of assassins." Tatsumi answered.

He wasn't going to mention his ties with Night Raid. Akame had ordered him to avoid mentioning their name. But even if she didn't, he never planned on it. The last thing he wanted was to worry and endanger the village.

"As for the empire, it's…it's worse than you think." Tatsumi said. "I don't know how bad the empire might've been in your own time, but…the empire has only gotten worse."

"How?"

"For one…" Ben began. "This village isn't the only one which has been hit with heavy taxes and debt. Countless villages are going through the same thing. Those three little girls I brought with me are proof of it."

"Proof?"

"Yes." He answered. "They were sold as slaves by their own village."

Both the village chief and Damon felt a wave of negative emotions sweep through their body. Shock, anger, and doubt were the prominent ones as they stared at the trio.

"A village would actually do that?" The village chief asked. His wrinkly hands balled into fists and exposed his veins. "I…I find that hard to believe."

"You can ask them if you want. But they may not answer to you." Ben said. "They've been through a lot. The man who took them exposed them to a false sense of security before revealing his true colors. As a result, they got hurt physically and mentally. A friend of mine was able to heal their injuries, but the aftermath of the gruesome experience has made them distrust men."

"Poor girls…" Damon muttered. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Never would I have thought that the empire I served would allow such a thing to happen."

"And that's just a bit of empire's true colors..." Tatsumi said, not to brag but as a grave thing. "A friend of mine told me how a noble would force peasants to lie on the road just so he can use his own horse to step on the people's heads."

"Oh my god!" The village chief gasped. He brought his hand to his mouth. His stomach was disgusted by it, thus he had to focus on himself to calm it down.

Tatsumi, Ben and Sayo understood his feelings. These things they were telling him wasn't something that was easy to swallow. The village chief knew they were saying the truth, which might've made him feel worse.

"We're sorry, but…that's the truth." Sayo said. "I wished it wasn't, but…with what we have seen it –"

The village chief held his hand up. "No…You made the right choice. It's a good thing you told us." He said and frowned. "I can only imagine the horrors the four of you went through because of me. If I had known, I wouldn't have permitted such a journey."

"Neither would I." Damon admitted. "But at least we know about this before any of you got hurt."

"Indeed." The village chief agreed. "Without disclosing much of what you three just told me, I'll inform the village's neighbors so they won't send their young ones to such a brutal place."

"I'll do my own part too. I'll write a letter to Ieyasu and request for him to return to the village immediately. I don't know how you three survived until now, but I can't sit well knowing that his life is in danger."

The three teens suddenly became quiet, with their eyes avoiding the elderly men. The emotions coming from them was so obvious, however, and it got the men worried.

"There's something you're not telling us…" said the village chief. As the silence continued, he stared at the teens' face, and suddenly felt dread. "No…it…it can't be. My boy…Tell me he's alright."

All eyes went on Tatsumi, including the uneased ones coming from Ben and Sayo. The teen was now put in a metaphorical spotlight, which only made him feel worse.

"He's dead…" Tatsumi admitted. "He was killed by a psychopath from the Imperial guards."

The news hit both Damon and the village chief hard. Suddenly, the latter lost consciousness, and slumped to the ground from his chair. Damon was the first to raise the alarm before the others stood up and ran to the old man's aid.

* * *

**Haha! It feels so good to be typing this again!**

**Originally, this chapter was supposed to be longer and cover everything. However, I felt that I might gloss over some other important stuff if I do that. Don't worry, it won't take me another year to update. I'm actually excited for the next chapter because we'll see the girls in action. **

**Anyway, in one of the previous chapters, I mentioned a fanfiction which will take place in Ben's world. However, at this time, I have no real interest in it. At first I held it back because of a spammer, but now I just don't have the motivation for it. Sorry. Hopefully, it comes back to me. **

**By the way, this isn't Ichiro's first appearance. His debut was in chapter 9 of the main story. And what he said actually happened in the main story, so go check that chapter out if you wanted a refresher. **

**I have a YouTube channel now (It's called "Facts and Fiction Studios"). Currently it's at 90 subscribers, so can you go and watch some of the videos. I've talked about manga, anime (yes, Akame ga kill is one of them), video games, Fairly Odd Parents, etc. The next video will focus on Ben 10, so please subscribe to see the video. You'll love it. **

**And so that's where I end this. The next chapter will be the final chapter of this fanfiction. so please let me know what you think of the fanfiction in the reviews. Your words actually motivate me to keep going. **

**Have a good day/night. I'll see you next time. **


End file.
